Within Tornments, Love Was Found
by SupremeEpicHeavyMetalSince1977
Summary: Amadora hasn't had Lady Luck on her side; just the exact opposite. Her life hasn't been the best and, it wasn't looking to get any better. Then, a new student catches her eye and, before she knows, she is in a lot more trouble than expected.


_50 years earlier in the Brazilian Rainforest..._

The forest was full of life. Owls were sitting on the branches, waiting for their meal to reveal themselves out of the dry, autumn leaves. An owl in particular stood out, its feathers were creamy, only having a few spots. The feathers were long, soft and eye catching. They shone almost in the pale moonlight, shining through the clustered trees and the light landed on the owl. The pale, silvery, creeping moonlight made the owl shine bright white and made it enchanting. Its eyes were seeking in every direction and looking for a nice mouse or rabbit to catch and greedily devour. Its hearing was also on edge, even the tiniest sounds made the owl tense, waiting for its meal.

There were rabbits everywhere but they purposefully hid under the leaves which camouflaged them well and in their burrows. Out of sight, out of mind. The rabbits' little drumming hearts couldn't escape the ears of the owl though, turning its head 196 to the right, its nearest meal just underneath it. The owl raced down and caught the rabbit between its talons, long and sharp. Easily, it begun to eat, greedily tearing away the flesh. The blood drips onto the forest floor, staining it with the blood of an innocent just to suffice the survival of a predator. Once finished, the owl lets the lifeless corpse and began to clean its feathers clean.

Pinecones fell with a _thud!_ each minute, sounding like raindrops. Above the forest, a mist began to form in front of the moon and slowly, the pale light of the moon dimmed but still shone strongly. There was a distant rumble and a thunderstorm was on its way. Not unusual for the rainforest to have a thunderstorm or downpour. There was another distant rumble, signaling that the thunderstorm is coming closer. The thunderstorm didn't feel like the usual one, it felt like it was made by a power which is unknown to anyone. The animals began to run, not from the storm though. The owl was on the hunt again, its hunger has returned too quickly.

There were footsteps suddenly, crunching and notifying to the animals that someone's coming. A new danger. The animals began to run from this new and unknown danger, hiding in anything they can find and running as fast as they could. This new danger is the source of an amount of power which cannot be controlled but, the danger has controlled it somehow. It also has the ability to collect more and able to add more power to its current powers. The owl, brave and wise, kept its place, it wasn't scared and it won't be chased from its home. The thunder still rolled and grew louder as did the danger coming closer.

The first drops of rain fell. The raindrops crashed down to the ground, sounding like drums to the animals which hid below the surface. The owl kept its place still; even rain wouldn't make it move. A wind shook the atmosphere, rustling the leaves to hide the calls of the animals and a low growl as well as a whistle. The enchanting forest was now a forest filled with a danger and certain death. Evil spun in and out of the trees and leaked into the dark sky above and seeping into the ground below. The moonlight now shone brightly, right over the forest and it was the only light to be seen through the slow fog.

The danger was approaching the once quiet forest in measured, certain and slow strides. Motorbike boots came into view first, stepping out in the shadow like a person who was scared would, in front of the great, tall redwood. Then, leather jeans, fitting the muscular legs perfectly. At the waist of the danger, there was a belt with a skull buckle. In the belt, there were five silver knives and two guns, not yet filled with ammo. The t-shirt was tightly fitting and had a design on it, too horrid and grotesque to see. The arms of the danger were well toned and pale, almost shining in the moonlight. The shoulders were broad to hold the arms. The head of the danger was sculpted. High cheek bones, pale, glowing skin and smooth as if made out of marble. Nose was straight and in correct proportion with the plump lips and sharp, evil, dark blue eyes. His complex was made even more breath-taking by his hair. The hair was loosely hung just past his ears, over his eyes. The danger was sharp and very skilled in many professions.

The forest's atmosphere went from enchanting to evil and now, to deadly. The danger wasn't here for any reason and Death walked beside him, every place the danger went, so would the Grim Reaper. Death would surely befall on this night as did the rain. It lashed down, soaking everything including the danger and the owl. The owl stays where it was, staring at this danger who dared intrude into its forest without permission. The danger was as sharp, deadly and skilled as the owl and the owl knew it.

The owl swoops down, changing form before reaching the ground. "Brother, I've been looking for you." Said the danger. The owl/person shook his head and stormed up to the danger. His dark green eyes alight with anger and betrayal. The beach blond hair bringing out his features like the dangers.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you again. Why bother looking for me?" The owl/person said. The anger of this betrayal scolded him like the iron brandings cattle get on the ranches.

"You did indeed say that. I'm just here to bring you some sad news. Our Father's died." The danger announced with emotionless features and voice.

"When did he die?"

"Last night. His funeral is on Saturday, you'd better be there. You were always his favorite."

"How did he die, Demean? I was only favorite because I followed orders and pleased him." The owl/person pushed Demean hard but Demean didn't move, not even swayed.

"He died of old age, what else did you expect? He isn't like us, he chose not to be and so, this is his consequence." Demean waved in dismissal. "Can't say that I'll miss him unlike you, Raul. You should hide yourself better also."

"Why didn't he agree to what mom offered?"

"You've got no time left to ask him that, have you?" It was a sick joke. "He was always such a grave old man." Another sick joke. Raul went to punch him but Demean catch his hand in time and threw Raul against the tree.

"Don't challenge me again. I'm stronger and more powerful than you." Demean turned on his heel. "He left you the entire estate by the way. The solicitors said that if you didn't collect it, they'll sell it on. Our family home which has been built by our ancestors back in the 17th Century and has been kept in the family since that very day, will you let somebody buy it and change it completely? I wouldn't, I'd keep it and make sure it goes to our future generations, if we have any." Demean's sharp eyes caught his brother running towards him. In one swift move, he got a knife out of his belt and dug it deep into Raul's chest, just missing his heart. "I won't miss next time." He snarled into Raul's ear, pulling the knife out and watching his brother fall to the ground. Demean turns and blends in with the forest, leaving Raul in the thunderstorm.

_Present Day at Balshaws' Secondary School, California_

"Do you think my mom will allow me to hold a party tonight?" Sue asks me. I shrug my shoulders unknowingly.

"I don't know. Do you think she will?"

"She might. She'll ask me what the occasion is."

"What is the occasion?"

"Well…" Sue bit her bottom lip. I stopped in my tracks and stare at my friend suspiciously. _What is she planning?_ I ask myself.

"Jordon's asked me to marry him."

"Jordon? As in, together – for – five – years, Jordon?"

"Yes!" It came out in a squeal. I couldn't believe my best friend was engaged to her long time boyfriend.

"About time he asked you! I thought that he wasn't for a while." I admit. I hugged her friend tightly.

"I know. I was the same. He's going to buy me the ring tomorrow and purpose properly. What do you think my mom will say?"

"She'll slaughter you! You know how she feels about being married at a young age as well as having children. You have to make up an excuse for that party."

"Oh yeah. What kind of excuse though? My mind's blank."

"What about another friend is getting married and you want to throw a party for her? That's got to work. She knows you have a lot of older friends."

"It could do actually." Sue got out her mobile and dialed her mom. I stand next to her, looking around the corridor. It was empty, the other students in their lessons.

I had European History now but I didn't want to go. I do like History; I just didn't like the teacher because he picked on me all the time. Sue had Languages; she didn't like it so they decided they skip lessons together. I heard footsteps walking down the corridor towards us. I pull Sue to the bathroom and we hide in a cubicle each. The footsteps went past. I went back out of the cubicle and saw Sue holding the happiness in.

"So, what did your mom say?" Keeping the hope inside myself and a smile too.

"Yes! Party at mine, tonight! Starting from eight and lasting till midnight!"

"Come on, Sue. We were almost caught. Let's get out of here. I need to swap my books for my Gym kit." I creep back out into the corridor and, quietly as possible, jogged to my locker without being heard or seen.

I changed her books for my Gym kit and went back to Sue's locker. She was texting somebody. "I'll see you later, yeah? Eight, did you say?"

"Yeah. You better be there. See you later." Sue began to stroll off in the other direction, a spring in her step. I let the smile go, turned to head to the Gym.

The changing room for the girls was bare, big and simple. There were benches with hooks and showers. The white tiling around the walls made the place look even brighter than normal. I placed my stuff on the bench behind the corner and took out my cell. No messages or missed calls. I was supposed to get a text or a call from my mom to let me know how things were with the treatment and if she'll be coming home anytime soon. But nothing. Probably my mom wants to surprise me and she'll be at home when I come in. Unlikely how that seems, hope sparked in my heart.

I hadn't seen mom since the nervous breakdown caused her to go into the Asylum after the death of my dad and the growing up of me. _I wonder if Flora's going to be there when I get back in. _Flora is the housekeeper mom hired before the nervous breakdown. Flora is beautiful and skilled but she is also very superstitious and mad about the paranormal. Dad was a lawyer for California's courts and he was brutally shot while the family was out, taking a stroll. He was shot right in front of me and mom, scarring us till Death. I was only five, I'm now seventeen. Twelve years later and I can see the day clearly. Blood spilling all over the ground right in front of me, dad's eyes cold and his grin still there.

I shook my head and got changed when everyone was coming in. There was loud laughing and then two words caught my ears; "New student." _A new student? Who, when? How do they know this? Is it true?_ Questions began to build up in my head. My heart began to beat hard once those thoughts crossed to the questions; _Is it a boy? Is he hot?_ I shouldn't be thinking like that. I was happy being single so far, I don't want a boyfriend just yet. Not straight after breaking up with an abusive one who had beaten me black and blue. No, I refuse to think about the new student. Probably it's a girl. Most new students are girls, there are too many boys. The sports coach comes in, blowing her whistle.

"Hurry up girls! Move, move, move!" She bellows. The girls walk out in single file and I was last in line. The coach struts behind me. "What's with you, Santo? Not like you to be last and quiet."

"Erm… I'm just thinking about something else. What are we doing?"

"That won't be fair on the rest of the girls, will it?" The coach went to the front and stopped everyone. I turned my head towards the front of the queue and behind the doors; basketballs were flying with laughter then cheers.

"Miss, are we going to be paired with the boys?" Georgia O'Rilley enquires.

"We are in deed. The headmistress has decided that we should mix the sports and put boys and girls in the same group from now on."

"But Miss, what if we don't want to do sports in front of the boys?"

"Scared? Why should you be? You're going to get with boys at some point in your life."

That shut Georgia up. They silently enter the Gym, the boys stop playing basketball and stare at the girls. They already knew what was happening. There were a few whistles as the first half of the girls go in. The whistling stops when the second half enters. I'm hesitant to go in and I enter the Gym a couple of seconds after the rest of the girls. There were shouts, whistles and cheers. I cross my arms and keep my head down as I joined the others. My abusive ex-boyfriend was here and Sue's fiancé. I lift my head up and see Jordon was smiling at me. The female and male coaches meet each other and talk about this lesson. Jordon makes the first move and comes walking over to me.

"Hey. Did Sue tell you the news?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. Congratulations about the engagement. There's a party at hers tonight, at eight. Celebrating the engagement. I'm going. I don't know who else though. So, what do you think about this then?"

"I think it's a good idea. Maybe, we'll get more couples out of it and then, there won't be as many single people on the prom rather than a lot." That's so true.

"I don't like it. The rest of the boys take the mick out of me." I force a smile.

"Have you ever thought that they're not taking the mick? Some of them really do like you. Most of my friends like you a lot. They've talked to me about what they would do to you if they get their chance to put their hands on you." He laughs as I screw up my face.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll wear much more clothing now." I retort away from him and turn my attention to the clock. Only half an hour into the lesson then it'll be the end of school.

"Sorry, I just thought to let you know. Have you heard about the new student?"

"Yes. Who is it?"

"His name's Demean Valentino. He's originally Italian, as you can tell by the name, and he's very skilled. He's got good aim, he's quick, very good reflexes, the girls have fallen for him and he doesn't talk."

"How do you know all this?"

"He arrived during European History. Didn't you notice him?" He points towards the last person in the boy's line. _Tall, pale, handsome and dark fits him pretty well. _He has black hair, sunglasses on, sharp features and muscular from what she could see. He wore black jeans and a short sleeved black top. His hair reached the top of his ears and covered the rim top of his sunglasses. I feel a draw towards him for some reason.

"No, not until now. He hasn't spoken at all?"

"Not at all. Probably you should speak to him."

"Why me?"

"You're one of the most desired girls out of the whole school, if you think about it. You make most guys talk about you or to you." He gives me a slight push. "Go on."

Demean

_What pathetic humans! Why do they bother with sport when they don't actually do it?_ I thought, smiling to myself on the inside. I study the line of ladies opposite the room from me. There were few which seemed juicy and tasty. I reach the girl on the end. Her long brunette hair flowing past her shoulders, her rosy complexion made her turquoise eyes stand out. Her smile complimented her figure. Slim yet athletic, mixed with intelligence. _I am so glad my stupid Brother isn't here to witness the beauty._ I let my smile go, tipping both side of my mouth up slightly. The boy behind her was pushing her forward, perhaps towards me. I couldn't help but notice the sculpted sticks of which are her legs and the flatness of her stomach, the tightness of her ass and the perfect roundness of her bosoms.

"No, I'm not going! Give me another push and I'll tell Sue to dump you because you're bullying me to go and talk to the new guy!" I hear her hiss at the boy behind her. _Bullying a **fanciulla**? That's not acceptable from where I came from! Are there no more Gentlemen in the world today? Where are the ladies also?_ I ask myself.

"I'm not bullying you into talking to Demean. I just thought that you should go because you can get every guy talking just from one glance at you." The boy told her. I turn my head towards the coaches at the front, still talking.

"No! I'm not one of the most desirable girls in the school. You need your head sorting out, I tell you Jordon! You should act more mature now that you're engaged to my best friend."

_So, the boy's name is Jordon and he's engaged to her best friend which must be called Sue. What's her name? I do hope it's as sweet and beautiful as her. You are now desirable to me. I will get you, maiden, as soon as I can. I promise. _I watch on in amusement as Jordon sulks away from her. The lads start to follow Jordon's example and go towards the girls. I stay where I am and keep my eyes locked on the girl. She turns and walks out of the Gym after some whistling and shouts towards her. The coaches nod and laugh. _This is what they wanted all this time? The lads and girls to talk to each other? How pathetic! _

I was outraged with the coaches' useless attempt. _They were supposed to be teaching sport, not how to mingle with the opposite sex! Was it done purposefully though? The big event next year is the prom and so, the coaches could be making them mingle so they're comfortable enough when they're learning to dance? Back in my day, we were expected to know five dances by the age of fifteen and then two more by the age of eighteen._ I felt more disgraced with modern day society. It should be what it was like when it was one hundred and fifty years ago. I had to go hunting. I don't know whether I was hunting for blood or for the girl but I was hunting and I was hungry.

"Lei sarà la mia." I mutter. The English translation is 'you will be mine'.

Amadora

I was sick of the whistling and shouts towards and about me. Why couldn't they leave her alone? All I want is the taunting to stop and concentrate on the girls who are actually desirable instead of wasting their time on me but no, they had to pick on me.

They have done since mom was sent to the Asylum when I was thirteen. The years that came after the murder, mom was treated repeatedly for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and then, they decided to put her in the Asylum because the medicine wasn't working and hired a housekeeper to look after me.

A knock on the changing room door interrupted my thoughts. _Why are they knocking? To wind me up again no doubt._ I slowly got up and walked towards the door. My mind came to another question; _who was it?_ My heart began to beat faster, almost making me feel sick. I hope it isn't my violent ex. I never wanted to see him again after we'd split up. I pulled the door open slowly and no one was stood outside, waiting. I peered up and down the corridor and saw no one quickly walking away. My mind was playing tricks on me.

Demean strolls through the Gym doors; his face was emotionless and no less handsome than last time. His body was tense with an urge; I could feel my body tense also. He seemed to be in a rush to leave the building. It wasn't unusual for the new student to leave a crowded place after arriving. The atmosphere could be different to what it was like at their old school. The rules would be different, no doubt.

I was about to go back inside the changing rooms when I felt that draw to him, it seemed to grow stronger every time I saw him and every time we were close to each other, opposite side of the rooms or standing near each other didn't matter. _Should she talk to him or just let him leave?_ He was graceful and eerily silent as he walked. I could see the muscles flexing in his arms and a tick in his jaw drew my attention back to his face.

His marble like skin made me feel like I wanted to touch it to see if it was as smooth as marble. His skin almost glowed in the dim light and I could almost see myself touching it, being wrapped up in those muscular arms and his lips on mine, those lips which were pressed into a tight line, kissing me tenderly as if I was glass and one touch could break me. I could see myself being swallowed up by him, his masculinity protecting and loving me in more ways than one. The wanting of having him in front of me, his body against mine and the feel of his skin under my hands almost made me go up to him and make Demean- the boy I shouldn't be wanting so much of on first sight- feel what false love is like.

Before I could do something stupid, is what I usually do, I slammed the changing room door shut and ran to the bathrooms, turning on the taps and splashing cold water all over my face.

Demean

I was intrigued with the girl. Did she really feel a draw towards me? Her scent was luscious and made my fangs throb harder. If only I could get close enough to her and dig my fangs into her neck, drawing the scented blood into my own body. How would she taste? Why am I waiting until I'm close enough? I could go into the changing rooms and before the girl knew it, drink from her and leave. _Why didn't he do in fact? He would have drunk from her and be gone before she blinked._ My fangs began to throb harder. _A gentleman would wait for the maiden to offer herself to him, for her to trust him and at last, for her to admit her deepest feelings then he'll attack. Sure, he'll break her heart but at least he'll get a kick out her, showing her what real love could be like. She'll just need to find the bloke who could give her the love she needs and forget him._

No, I couldn't do that. This **_fanciulla_** was far too fair and innocent to play with once. I'd play along for a while until she was at her peak into the 'relationship' and then, I'd drop the truth. All was fair in love and war, wasn't it? Yes, it was. She shouldn't be hurt much. That depended on how much she was in love with me. I turned into the men's toilets and found a boy from the below year there. Before the boy could sense there was someone in the toilets with him, I had his blood flowing through my mouth and my strength and power being refilled.

If the **_fanciulla_** was smart, she'd keep away from me. I was an animal, a predator and a monster. I chose to be this way and I knew what I had to do to survive, the consequences. My Madre promised me power, eternal life and love along with riches but she lied. _"Demean, __take my offer. I can give you riches, whatever your heart desires and finally, all the girls you could dream of." _My Madre's last dying words ran through my mind. I was only eighteen. I stupidly accepted it but, I was glad when I later found out that my fratello made the same mistake. My Madre had made the same offer to Raul afterwards. I was the youngest and the most disrespected.

My Padre hated me but Madre cherished me until her dying day. Why did she have to be murdered? Why did the **_fanciulla_** I lusted for looked so much like her? Who murdered Madre is more important? Raul didn't care about their Madre as much as I did. I always obeyed her and no one else. She was such a gentle creature and yet, she was hunted down and killed.

I lurched away from the boy and stormed out. I have to know who that **_fanciulla_** was. I had to and then, find out who killed Madre. No, I'll find out who killed Madre first, then I'll get the **_fanciulla_**. I'll get the **_fanciulla_** real bad before disposing of her. I saw my friend at the main gates, a lit cigar in his hand. _At least someone I know is here_. I thought smugly to myself. I wanted to get out of this foreign land already. I've only been here for five hours. This world was confusing and full of new things I had never heard off.

_(In Italian)_

"Demean, my man. You look angry and full of lust. Tell me, what's wrong?" My friend greeted me with.

"I am sick of this world. There are things I cannot get my head around."

"You should stop living in the past and it won't be as bad. This world is full of technology you can easily learn. You were the smartest in our class and you had always got control or your mind around problems like this world's. This world is magnificent once you learn its ways." He leads me to a car. There were so many around these days.

"I prefer the old fashion way called walking. I refuse to touch the new technology yet." I began to walk towards the town.

"Fine. So my friend, what is it of me you want?"

"I want to get out of here, back to the old days."

"You know that's impossible. Everywhere is developing well and there is no way back into the past." My friend put out the cigar and threw it into the closest bin.

"I wish it was not impossible. I want to go back to the place I knew so well and it was not as complicated."

"Oh my God! You need to stop living in the past! It's impossible to go back to the old way, you need to adapt and adapt quickly!"My friend suddenly shouts. I don't move.

"I know I do! I can't help it, that's all. I'm so used to living in the world without technology. Life is a temptress who leads us into trouble." I argued back. My friend chuckled and patted my back.

"Doesn't it with all of us?"

Amadora

I place my hands on either side of my head. This is so unlike me! Usually, I would be willing to go and talk to the new pupils or pupils but with Demean, I just refused. It was so unlike me. I'd jump at the chance. Did he understand English though? Will he be romantic like in the films and books? Will he have the strong, Italian accent? Of course he will have the strong, Italian accent. He only just arrived. Did I know any Italian? I only knew 'Ti amo' which is 'I love you' and 'un bambino' which was 'a baby'. I really did need to learn Italian. He must be uncomfortable to speak English when he really hasn't learnt it. It would make him feel so much more comfortable to speak to him in Italian.

The door crashing into the wall pulled me out of my day dreaming. I ran into the showers and locked myself in one.

"Amadora, baby, where are you?" _God no! _I thought. It was my violent ex. "I know you're in here. Please, I want to make it up to you."_No you don't! You just want to beat me more!_ I looked around the cubicle to find a way out. There wasn't any. No windows or anything. I'd have to open the cubicle and run for it. As quietly as I could, I opened the cubicle door. I couldn't see or hear him. He must've left, surely. I creep out further and saw there was no one in the main part of the changing rooms. The door was in sight. Two hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me.

No, he was still in here. We were now alone. "Baby, it's nice to see you're okay. I'm sorry about what happened. Please take me back."

"No, I won't. I don't love you anymore and you are a beater. We're over for good, just leave me alone." I shouted. His face turned cold and he hit me. His fist connected with my eye. I instantly fell to the floor.

"Listen to me, Amadora. Our relationship isn't over, we are back together and we will stay like that." He grabs a handful of hair and thrusted me up. "The others are too busy talking in the gym so, we're alone." A slimy, evil smile spreads across his face.

I tried to fight him off but he just beat me and he was too strong. I cried out in pain and I felt like trash. He placed his hands on my breasts underneath my top and groaned. "I've missed these the most." He groaned again as he squeezed them. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. Tears never stopped running down my face. _Why was he doing this to me? Why? I haven't done anything to disserve this much pain in my life!_ I shouted mentally up to the Heavens, hoping God would answer my questions. Eventually, my ex stopped and smiled at me.

"Tomorrow night, you will meet me at my house and we'll go out for a movie. Meet me at nine." He said, slowly peeling his hands away from my breasts. "If you don't, you're in deep, deep trouble." Once he left, I fell down to the floor and cried. I never wanted to be in a relationship where I was raped constantly and beaten, never even thought about it. At the start of our relationship, he was sweet and kind but soon, he had shown me his other side. We only broke up just now because Sue had found out and told him that she'd get her cousins on him as well as her dad.

Sue had always helped me. I couldn't repay her for the help Sue had provided during the relationship. I didn't want to lose Sue, the greatest friend I have ever had. One day, I will repay Sue for the help. I have too. _No good deed goes unpaid._ Her dad had told me once. Sue's deeds won't get unpaid, no matter how much she didn't want repaying.

Getting up off the floor unsteadily, I skulk my way back. Luckily, I had a towel, soap and clean clothes to change into. I rushed to the showers and turned it up to as hot as I dared. I need to get my ex/boyfriend off my skin. He was a disease to me and there was no cure. He was permanent and it'll never go.

"Amadora?" Jordon's voice called, worry making his voice thick.

"I'm in here." I said, only bobbing my head out of the shower. Bruises where already showing up on my body and no doubt, my eye.

"I just saw Tyson smiling and laughing away from here. What has he done to you?" Jordon came into view and he shakes his head.

"He forced me back into a relationship with him and then…" I shook my head and hide behind the shower wall again. I turned it off and wrapped a towel around me. "He…"

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me, I get it."

"He told me to meet him at his house at nine then we're going to go out to a movie. He told me if I didn't appear, I'm in deep, deep trouble." I got out of the shower and showed Jordon the new bruises appearing on my arms and legs. I held back the tears this time.

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

"I don't! I tried dumping him but he won't let me go. I want out as much as you want me to be as far away from him. But I can't! He'll keep forcing me into a relationship and he won't stop until he's finally killed me."

"Both of you quit it!" Sue shouts. She hugs me tightly. "I'm going to tell that prick the exact same warning and this time, it's going to happen." She opened her cell phone and called her dad. I got changed as the calls went on. Despite begin his daughter's best friend, Sue's dad treated me just like his own daughter. I felt part of Sue's family. "You're staying with me, Amadora. I'm not having you alone in your house anymore." Sue grabs my hand and bag. "My dad and my cousins are waiting at the main gate not just for us but for Tyson." Sue and Jordon stay at my side. The light blinds me and the aches begin to really kick in.

"I'm not alone though. I've got Flora." I butt in. They all stand and wait for Tyson to show. "He's usually the first one out of here." She tells them. The men (over ten of them) prepare themselves for a chase. Just as I predicted, Tyson is the first one out, smiling.

"Get him guys." Sue said. They all stormed towards Tyson and grab him, bringing him up to Sue and me. I slowly backed away.

"What's happening? Let me go!" Tyson roars.

"You have hurt my best friend for the last time, Tyson. You're going to know how it feels to get beaten badly now. The rape isn't included because no girl was willing to do that bit. After this, I suggest you don't talk to Amadora, touch or even see her again."

Sue pulls me into her Jaguar. I watched as Sue's family beat Tyson. "He won't harm you ever again now."

"I wouldn't count on it if I was you." I muttered. Sue's dad got into the car and pulled away once Sue's cousins did.

Demean

_The **signorina** has a group of people to beat anyone up for her. My **fanciulla** is called Amadora. What a strange name to give to an English person. It means the gift of love. Amadora didn't look in good shape, hurt almost and traumatized. _I thought as I followed the Jaguar my **_fanciulla_** was in. I was impressed with Sue's ability to round up people and beat anyone who hurts her. _The **garzone** was called Tyson and he had beaten and raped my **fanciulla**? He shall pay at my price, no one else's once he has recovered._

I was intrigued with Amadora's choice of friends now. I shall pay a visit to her tonight. Wasn't there a party going on anyway? I come out of the shadows and wait at the roadside until the automobiles stopped. Amadora's Jaguar stopped at the lights. The door opened and Sue came out.

"Hey, Demean. I'm having a party tonight and I'm inviting everybody which includes you. So, come over." Sue gave me her address and got back into the Jaguar. I stared after the Jaguar. I could see my **_fanciulla_** looking back at me, a bruise around her eye. I will go to that party in fact.

I'd get close to Amadora and do the original plan. But, my **_fanciulla_** had already been **_violentata_**. Should I? No, I won't. Playing her would shatter her completely. I crossed the road and went back into the shadows, following the Jaguar where my **_fanciulla_** is hidden in.

"Who are you following after?" My friend appears alongside me.

"No one that's special to you nor me. Just a **_fanciulla_** that's caught my attention. The **_cagna_** isn't worth for anybody else to look at."

"**_Si tratta di una ragazza_**. If the **_cagna_** isn't worth looking at, why are you chasing after her? You of all people. Not planning to **_compagno_** her, are you?"

"No!" _I will be doing soon though. _"She just caught my eye. I'm having a look to see if she's worthy of being drunk from by me."

"Any **_cagna_** is worthy to be drunk from by you, Demean. You're the youngest of one of the richest families and you're majestic anyway. You're royalty."

"If I'm such royalty, why was my **_Padre_** and my **_fratello_** rejected me? Only my Madre cared enough and she was murdered. I was practically an outcast in my family. That should soon change. What's my **_fratello_** doing these days?"

"Raul is looking after the house and trying to keep low about having an _incinta cagna."_ My friend looks at me as I raise an eyebrow.

"An _**incinta cagna**?_ What did he use for that, Viagra?"

"Who knows? She's two months into the _**pregnanza**._"

"What's the **_cagna's _**name?"

"No one knows. He just announced that he's having an heir." He places a hand on my shoulder. "I've got a feeling that you want to kill this woman."

"No, I want for her to give birth to the **_bambino_** and then, I'll take their kid away and kill it. I'll cut the **_cagna's_ **womb so deep so she can't have any more children." I look around before smiling.

"You are such an evil _**bastardo**._"

"Of course I am. I hate my** _fratello_** enough. Where is he staying?"

"In the estate your **_Padre_** left him. He hasn't left Italia since the day of the funeral for your _**Padre**._ He's doing quite well, he's even thought about requesting you a couple of times to see what business you want to participate in."

"He's a weakling. My brother can't tell his fingers from his toes. I want nothing to do with him." I begin to step forward when my friend hauls me back.

"Your **_fratello _**actually asked for your help recently, hours ago. He wanted to know where you were because the citizens of his village are being killed off and he wanted you to hunt down the killer or killers."

"Why didn't you come for me hours ago then?"

"He wanted to see if you noticed anything."

"How the **_fottere_** would I know if the village is being massacred by a bunch of killers or just a single killer. I'm not rooted to that place anymore; I'm not going back to it again."

"Until I told you that he had an _**incinta cagna**._ You have to go back to that place in order to find out what she's called and to enable your plan."

"I'll do that when she's later into the _**pregnanza**._ I've got other things on my mind like finding a good human to drink from."

"Of course. I shall leave you in peace then." My friend turns and disappears. I shake my head and cross the road to my **_fanciulla's _**house.

Amadora

"Thanks for everything you've done for me so far, Sue. I really do appreciate it." I thank her after we arrive at my house. Flora rushes out and attends to my eye.

"Miss Santo, what happen to your eye? Come, I shall attend to fix it." Flora rushes me inside, Sue laughs behind.

"Flora, I'll be fine. Do you want a drink, Sue?" I get myself away from Flora and get a glass. I fill it with water and take a paracetamol.

"No, thanks. You stay here in this big, old house alone? How do you cope? I would've gone crazy."

"I'm only alone during the nights and sometimes, the mornings. Flora is usually here by the time I'm awake and leaves at nine. It's not too bad. I talk to my dad sometimes, to see if he's okay and to keep him updated."

"That's gonna change, ain't it? You're staying with me as long as Tyson is still prowling the streets for you." Sue goes upstairs and Flora comes at me with a bag of peas. I shake my head and go upstairs.

"I don't know. I need to take up so form of sport which can teach me how to use my opponent's weight to my advantage. I'm sick of Tyson using his heavy weight."

"Babe, he won't do that again. Tyson has buggered up your life more than enough. It's about time you controlled your own life instead of him."

"Sue, I'm staying here. It's too much fuss to move. What if my mom comes home too and she finds me missing? She'll freak out and then, go back into hospital." I shake my head; I didn't want my mom going back inside when she has only just come out of it. Sue nods.

"It's okay. I understand. Are you still coming to my party tonight? I reckon Demean will be there."

"Yeah, I'm still coming. I think I might be a little late, I have to hide my eye with my hair so, that means I've got to find a hairdo which will do that exact job." I exhale deeply when I see the damage in the mirror. Why was Tyson such a jerk and a bully towards me? It's not because he doesn't want to lose me, I know that much. Sue nods again and smiles.

"Do you like Demean, Amadora?"

"Not in particular. You can't because you're engaged. I defiantly feel a draw to him but it's not like an attraction, there's something about him I don't like." _Or something I would like._ My mind teased. A burning lights my stomach and I force my teeth together. No, I'm not attracted to him!

"I can, Jordon isn't allowed to know about it. It's only a crush. I still love Jordon like there's no other man. But Demean is almost on the same level of the hotness stick as Jordon. Hey! Maybe you and Demean should get together. You like Italian men and their accent. You get turned on by their accents."

"No I don't! I'm not getting together with him. He might not even like me and I certainly don't like him, there's something about him that sends a shiver down my spine. I do like Italian blokes and I do like their thick accents but I do not want be in an actual relationship with one!" I hide the fact that I do want to be in an actual relationship with an Italian bloke.

"You so do! You can't hide anything from me, Amadora! Come on; tell me the truth about what you really think of Demean Valentino." Sue sits on my bed, waiting for me to say anything. I sigh.

"I get a bad vibe of him. I feel drawn to him but, it's not in a good way. It's like that feeling when you're about to be murdered. There's something strange about him. Not just him, his looks, the ways he moves, and his abilities from what I've heard and his whole persona gives me a feeling saying that I should stay away from him." I tell her, there was truth in those words… somewhere.

"Do you really get a bad vibe off him? I do but it's not a bad vibe as such. I get the feeling he's a bad boy. He'll be showing himself in the next few days and you'll be attracted to him like never before. I bet he does it to impress you." Sue carries on. _There's no need to try and impress because he's got me hooked already. _I tell myself.

"I hope not. All the boys try to do that right now. What is it about me that makes me so desirable? As far as I know, they all take the mick outta me." I turn around and see Sue was shaking her head.

"Have you seen yourself? You are beautiful, kind, sweet, angelic, strong, happy, hopeful and truthful." Sue points out. I shake my head.

"I still don't see it. Is the qualities that I've apparently got are the qualities boys look for in women in today's society?"

"Most boys, Amadora. Yeah, basically. You're also skillful in a wide range of areas. You're good at sports, you know how to iron, clean and cook. I mean, you can basically fend for yourself. You won't have enough money but that's a totally different matter."

"Thanks for that… I think. What I'm trying to say to you, Sue, is, I might be talented but I'm not looking for a relationship with anybody yet. I'm still trying to dig myself out of my current hole; I don't want to make it deeper." I look at myself in the mirror. God, I look a mess. My eye has already swollen and bruised badly. My clothes aren't suitable for me to wear anymore and my hair was a mess. I grab a pair of jeans and a vest, I get changed into them. I sort out my hair. I leave it down and straighten it. Sue watches on. I get one of my fake masks that a lady would wear if you were going to a masquerade. The mask was gold with silver glitter around the edge. It had flower patterns on it and put it on. You couldn't tell I had a black eye now.

I use makeup to cover the bruises on my arms. My main hope for tonight is for Demean to be there and to speak to him. I do hope he will be there, at least I could speak to him and no one would know.

"You look wonderful, Amadora. With that mask on, no one will know it's you, resulting in you not getting questioned or any boys trying to get you to go out with them. Maybe it should be a masked party I'm throwing."

"No, don't make it a masked party. I'm only wearing it to hide my black eye. Also, I don't want anyone to know what happened." I quickly rush to the door when a knock was heard.

I answer it. Jordon. I open the door, Sue hugs him. Flora walks in and places a hand on my shoulder, leading me away from the couple. She sighs deeply. "What is it, Flora?" I place my hand on the sofa. She hands me a folded piece of paper with my name on it. It was a letter from the Asylum my mom was in. I read it over and shake my head. "No, she can't be!" I shout, scrunching the letter up and throwing it into the fireplace.

"Miss Santo, I am so sorry." Flora says, sadness in her eyes.

"What am I going to do now, Flora? I won't be allowed to stay here on my own."

"I will stay with you."

"No, you can't. You have a life of your own. I have to get a job and find somebody who would want to live with me."

"Miss Santo, I do want to live here. This house is beautiful and I would like to stay here. I would even pay rent." Flora smiles. I nod.

"No, you don't pay anything. I'll pay you, get a job and try to pay the bills. Flora, you can move in straight away." I pace up and down the living room. I was too numb to let the tears fall. "I must warn you, I'm going to a party tonight and I might not come back until tomorrow night or early in the morning."

"I understand. I used to be your age once. I won't wait up for you. What time is the party? Is there anything special you would like to have before or after you go/ come back?" She already moves to the kitchen.

"No, I'm not hungry. Flora, please go and pack your bags if you're moving in with me. The party starts at eight. I'm going with my best friend and her boyfriend. I have the only set of keys so; I have to wait for you to move in. You should go out, you know. You disserve it. Or, a night in just watching a movie." I encourage Flora to enjoy herself. She shakes her head.

"No, I can't do that. I have jobs to do around the house."

"Flora, I'm giving you a couple nights off from now on. Tonight is one of them. Resist the urge to do anything and go out or stay in, watching a movie. I have loads in the cupboards underneath the TV."

"If you insist, Miss Santo." Flora takes her apron off and walks towards me. "Everything will be alright in the end."

"Call me Amadora. And yes, everything will be alright in the end." I quickly hug her and then show her how to work the TV and the DVD player and the controls and the DVDs. I think she's never seen so many before. I leave her to watch a James Bond film. Sue and Jordon were waiting at the front door. "I'll lock the door, Flora. Remember, I've got the only set. If anything happens, call the Police and then, me. See you later." I lock the door once Flora said her goodbyes. I shove my hands in my pockets and stroll behind the couple in front of me.

"Are you alright, Amadora? You seem a bit quiet." Jordon asks.

"Not really. I received a letter today from the Asylum my mom's at."

"What did it say?"

"She's dead. The doctors were giving my mom her daily medication and my mom decided to get the pills of all the patients and swallow them. She died a couple hours later of an overdose."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What are you going to do?" Jordon stops and places a hand on my arm.

"My mom always wanted to be cremated when she died, so, I'm going to cremate her. She'll be happy because she'll be back with dad."

"What about the house and you?"

"Flora's going to move in with me. I'm going to get a job and try to keep up with the bills. It's my house now and so, I'm going to look after it."

"At least you have everything planned out. That's a good sign, surely."

"It is. My parents always told me to be organized. So, I have been and I always will." I smile as a memory of my parents came into my head.

It was my fifth birthday and we had a swimming pool. My dad was taking photos of me when he fell into the pool backwards. My mom rushed over to him and tried to help him up but she fell into it too. I joined them willingly. A photo was taken and my mom had it somewhere.

"Good advise. Your parents cherished you so much." Sue says, placing an arm around my shoulders. I shrug.

"I know. They loved me more than anyone can know." I leave it at that.

Sue's house was already decorated. The music was blasting loud and everyone was arriving. I keep to the backyard. I didn't want to be noticed. It was Sue and Jordon's time. They were engaged and the attention should be on them instead of me this time. I stare at the sky, cloudy but the crescent moon was out. I smile. My mom and dad are now up there, happy at last. I hope they're looking down at me, proud of what I turned out to be. I raise my beer to them. "Cheers. I hope you've found each other." I mutter. I hear running. Sue sits down next to me. "What's the rush, Sue? Is Brad Pitt here?"

"Demean's arrived. He was heading towards here. He's also wearing a mask. He looks so sexy too." Sue quickly tells me.

"Got you. Go and enjoy your party. I'll be out here for the rest of the night. Don't want to snatch the attention away. Congratulations." I laugh as she walks 'calmly' back into the party. I lean forward, elbows on my thighs. Why did she want to tell me that? She knew that I didn't like him. I pretended not to like him when I actually did. I shake my head. What have I gotten myself into? Turning my head towards the house, I see Demean at the back door. He glides towards me. He did look sexy. His Levi jeans, tight top and leather jacket made him look like a badass. His mask was like mine, only blue.

"Ciao." He says, his accent sends a shiver down my spine. I do love those thick Italian accents.

"Ciao, Demean." I hold my hand out to him. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. His lips were only light on my hand but it felt like a thunderbolt had gone through me. He sits down next to me.

"Why are you sitting out here on your own?" He relaxes.

"I don't want to take the attention from the couple in there. Why are you out here? I'm so stupid. My name's-"

"Amadora. I have heard all about you."

"I hope not all about me." I mutter under my breath. He smiles, it could melt the ice caps. It was so warming and welcoming.

"Yes, all about you. Including your past relationships. Tyson should have not done what he did do to you. You are so fragile."

"I'd rather not speak about it, if you don't mind. It's a sensitive matter."

"Of course I do not mind. Are you okay out here on your own?"

"Yes. You didn't answer my question from before. Why are you out here?"

"I thought you would like some company. Sue told me that you were lonely and I should speak to you since we have not spoken yet."

"I'm going to kill her." It was mostly to myself but Demean laughs, deep and throaty.

"Did you know that your name means the gift of love?" Demean leans forward, trying to get full view of my face. He takes off his mask. His face was more perfect in the moonlight than in the Gym.

"No, I didn't. Is it Italian then?"

"Yes, your name is Italian. Do you know much?"

"No, not really. I only know 'I love you' and 'baby'."

"I see. Maybe, I could teach you a few more?" He runs a hand through his hair. His face crumples with worry.

"Those bruises are new. How did you get them?"

"It doesn't matter. Urm…" I act flustered now. The makeup's coming off and my bruises are showing. I turn away.

"I'm sorry, Demean. Please excuse me." I say, he nods. I leave.

Demean

She was defensive over her bruises. Why? I already knew. She was embarrassed to even be here at this _festa,_ as well as having the bruises showing. I get up and follow her. She hurries into the bathroom and places makeup all over her arms and neck. Amadora removes the mask, touching the swollen eye gently. Tyson was going to pay terribly for his mistake. I watch on as she gets a pin and puts it threw the swelling. They used to do that back in my day. If something was swollen, they make a cut or little holes in the skin where blood or puss would ease out and the swelling would go down.

Amadora taps the blood away with a wipe before putting her mask back on. I go back outside and sit there like I haven't moved. Sue and Jordon were having a good time, barely noticed Amadora was here. The girls were all crowding on the boys, trying to get a date with one of them. At least I was alone. Alone with my **_fanciulla_** until one of those people inside the** _festa_** notices I was missing or decide to go out here to either **_fottere_** or just to muck around. This was going to be an interesting night for me.

At least I had fresh food all around me and Amadora… her mixed scent of nature and alcohol sends my senses reeling. The hunger I've not had for centuries awakens my mind and I'm barely able to control myself around her. Every time I see her when I'm not surrounded by other _**fanciullas**,_ I let myself go hard. Before the month is out, I will have Amadora and we will wed before someone steals her away.

Amadora

I see Demean was still sitting on the bench outside. I take a deep breath. Instead of going to him, I head around the front and make my way home. I can't stay here with so many risks. But, I can't leave Demean on his own here. I turn back on my heel towards the bench. I slide myself back down next to him. "Sorry about that." I apologize.

"It is okay. You were in a rush. Those bruises are a sensitive matter, also?"

"Yes, they are. So, what brings you over to America?"

"I come here to start a new life. My **_Padre_** died not too long ago and he left me nothing. I decided to come to America and start a new life."

"You didn't have a good relationship with your father, I take it. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, he and I were very far apart. We did not speak to each other. I have one **_fratello_**; my **_Padre_** left everything to him. I was close to my **_Madre_** though. I was not close to anyone else." Demean look up to the sky. "**_Ti amo,_** **_M_**_**adre**._"

"You're on your own. You won't find anything good in America, trust me."

"What about you? Do you have a _**Padre**, **Madre**, **Fratello e sorella**?_"

"No. I have no brothers or sisters and my parents are dead. I'm alone."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My dad was shot right in front of me and my mom. My mom was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She couldn't cope with me and work so, she was sent to the Asylum. She died today of a medication overdose. She thought it was clever to take all of the patient's medicines and died hours later. There's my family for you. So now, I'm all alone in this big, stupid, unfair world." I throw my beer at a fence, the bottle smashing on the rockery underneath. Yeah, I'm mad at the world.

"I am sorry to hear. Where do you live and who do you live with now?"

"I live with my housemaid, Flora. I live on the second block from here. It's the biggest house on that block, you can't miss it."

"How will you pay the bills? You do not have a job." Demean's eyes are a lovely shade of amber in this light.

"I will soon. I have to get a job. I have to pay for my mom's cremation and Flora as well as the bills. The house is officially mine. I have to pay bills and all that."

"Where will you get a job?"

"I don't know. I need a job which is close by and has a good pay."

"Do you know the Italian restaurant near here? It is close by."

"Yeah. It's just opened. What about it?"

"I am a chef there and we need a waitress. What about that? It does have good money and it is close by. It is within walking distance, I think."

"Demean, you have just saved my life. I shall have a look there tomorrow. What days do you work?" I'm thinking if I could walk home with Demean, Tyson won't dare try to get me. And, it'll be a great chance to know more about Demean.

"All week apart from Sundays. I work all day. Midday until nine in the night."

"I'll have a look. Thanks for suggesting that, Demean. I'll get an application form tomorrow. Good thing we've got graduation coming in two weeks."

"Do we? I did not know that."

"Yes. Then, we have the prom the week after."

"What is the prom? Is it a celebration of leaving secondary school?"

"Exactly that. But, it's a huge ball with women in gowns and the men in tuxedos. It's held at a magnificent hall with music and dancing and a meal. You can go in a couple or with your friends. It's the most wonderful event of the year."

"I see. Are you hoping to go with anyone?"

"No, I don't want to go to be honest. Tyson would be there and I'm more vulnerable in crowded places as well as on my own."

"You should. Everyone is going, I presume."

"Yes. Sue will be going with Jordon. Most of the boys would be asking me."

"Why would that be? You are just as beautiful as any other _femmina_ here." Demean relaxes against the arm.

"No, it sounds stupid. Most people laugh at it." I try to hide my blushing. Did he really think I was beautiful and normal with the other girls?

"Tell me. I have heard worse."

"They see me as their perfect girl. I'm skilled at many things."

"It is not stupid. Many **_femminas _**are like that in Italy. It is nothing to be ashamed off. Me and my** _fratello_** were forced to learn seven different dances by heart by the time we were eighteen. I manage it, I still remember, he does not."

"Seven by eighteen? Bet that was hard. Could you teach me one?"

"Yes. Which do you want to learn?"

"The slow dance one. I forget what it's called."

"I know what you are on about. I do know that one." He stands up and waits for me. I stand in front of him. He places his hand on my waist. He places my hand on his shoulder. "The male's left hand goes onto the female's waist and they join hands. The female's right hand goes onto the male's left shoulder. The female's left foot goes back and the male's goes forward." I do as he says. He keeps his eyes on me. "Then back. The opposite foot now but the male has to step back." We do that. "Once that is done, they twirl and they do the steps all over again. It is the simplest form of the dance." Demean twirls me.

"What's the most difficult version?" I want to challenge myself. He smiles.

"It is with more steps and it is confusing. I have been practicing this dance for years and I can now barely manage it." He admits. We do the steps from before. "Now, swap feet. Your right foot goes back, the male follows. The same happens but the male steps back. They twirl again and the male pulls the female against him, he slowly lowers her towards the floor." Demean lowers me to the floor. His eyes never leaving mine and his lips were always in line with mine. He lifts me back up and the steps are done all over again.

Demean adds another part. He holds his arm up and I spin. "You are getting better at this. It is not bad for a beginner." Demean compliments.

"Thank you." I walk away and run a hand through my hair, taking in a deep breath. Wow, Demean was really making me hot. I wait for my heart to slow down before facing him again. He was perfect for me. Patient, sweet, kind, funny, talented and handsome. He did have some muscles though. I could feel them while my hand was on his shoulder.

"It is a warm night." He comments. He takes off his leather jacket, laying it on the bench. I nod.

"Yes, it is. You must have brought the warm weather with you." I face him, believing I have cooled down enough. He laughs again.

"I must have. Do you want to try that dance again?" He goes back to the place before. I check the house. The party was still going strong. I nod.

"Yes." I get back into the position and Demean leads.

"Usually, the females lead in the dancing."

"Shall I lead then?"

"No, you are new to this dance. I shall lead until you get it, even then, I might let you lead."

"You might have a long wait until I get this dance. It is confusing."

"When the night is romantic, the female might place her head on the male's shoulder. Or the dance is long, she might do it then. It is only a suggestion. If you are tired, you are allowed to put your head on my shoulder. I am used to unknown women doing that."

"No, it'll be rude for me to do that."

"It will not. I have danced with many women who I have never seen before and they have placed their head on my shoulder. It is because it is a long dance."

"My answer is still no." I gasp out loud when Demean suddenly tips me towards the ground. I burst out laughing. I see Tyson at the doorway. He looks behind him before closing the door. "Demean, put me down now." I tell him hurriedly. Demean stands me up straight and I hide behind him.

"Amadora, come with me." Tyson orders. I stay where I am.

"No, I'm not going with you to anywhere!" I shout.

"Move out of the way, Valentino." He pushes Demean out of the way and grabs hold of me. "You are coming with me. Remember love, we've not broken up." Tyson begins to drag me away. I try to stop myself but, Tyson just keeps on dragging me.

"Let her go." Demean's warning stops Tyson in his tracks. Demean struts up to us, his spooky gracefulness start giving me the shivers.

"Stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you." Tyson lifts me up off the ground in one sweep, he turns and walks away. Demean was gone from sight.

"Put her down, Tyson. She has suffered enough." Demean warns Tyson again.

"What are you going to do exactly?" Tyson laughs. Demean joins in before making Tyson go down to his knees. I get off Tyson and run to the drive. Demean had Tyson in a head lock and his arm behind his back.

Demean lets go and pins Tyson up against the fence. His hand slowly closes in on Tyson's throat. I watch in horror as Tyson's face goes deathly pale.

"Demean, stop it! He doesn't disserve to die!" I shout. Demean steps away and grabs his jacket before standing at my side.

"You are right. He does not even disserve death." Demean's voice was thick with something I couldn't work out. I look back; Tyson was still on the ground. His face was still deathly pale and he looked like he'd been scared to death almost.

"Thanks for saving me, Demean. You're brave to face Tyson." I tell him. Demean and I hadn't spoken until we were far away from Sue's house.

"It was no trouble. Why am I brave to face him?"

"He's the Quarterback on our football team. He's the strongest and meanest person in the whole school. No one dares to face him because of that. I didn't know that until I went out with him." I shake my head.

"Why did you not know about his reputation?"

"I was in my own world and I was trying to sort my life out. My mom was coming home from the Asylum every so often and it affected me badly, so I was trying to sort that out. I didn't take any notice."

"Yes. Something horrid and out of nowhere does that to you. Do not worry; I doubt he will try anything to harm you again." He smiles reassuringly.

"That's what Sue said after she got her dad and her cousins to beat him up. The warning didn't work as you just saw." I cross my arms. It suddenly turned chilly. Demean places his jacket over my shoulders.

"Can you take off your mask? I want to see what you look like without it on." Demean asks cautiously. I bite my bottom lip.

"No because I don't want you to go back and kill Tyson."

"You have my word I will not go back and kill Tyson."

We stop for a moment, just on the corner of my block. I take a deep breath and take my mask off slowly. I look up at Demean slowly. I can see a sadness and a new flame of anger light in his eyes.

"He did this to me earlier today. He's the one I got the bruises off also."

"Why does he do this to you? It is not right."

"He does it because he knows he can get away with it and because I'm vulnerable due to my problems in life." I bring my mask back to my face. Demean takes it out of my hands.

"Do not put it back on. You should let the air get to the swelling. The coldness of the wind should help it." He places the mask in his back pocket. We carry on walking. "You look much more beautiful without it also."

"Thank you again. You left your mask back at the party."

"I will collect it later. I am making sure you arrive back at your house safe first."

"Very gentleman like."

"It is the way I have been raised." Demean places his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you cold?"

"It is just because of the temperature difference. In Italia, it is much warmer."

"Oh damn!" I check my pockets for my keys. "I have to go back. I've left my house keys." I almost run back to Sue's. The party was still going. Demean keeps up with me easily. He was fast. I reach the back garden. Demean walks over to the place we were sitting and picks something up.

"Are these your keys?" He holds up a pair of keys.

"Yes. Thank you so much. The only pair." I place them in my pocket and stare at him. Demean was at his most attractive in the moonlight shining on him. I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. I place my ass back down on the bench and stare at the ground. What has come over me? I've never acted this way towards a boy before.

Demean turns his head at the sound of doors opening. Someone is sick and then goes back inside. I quickly stand and see if the doors are shut before facing Demean. "Thank you again for everything you've done. I'll see about that job suggestion tomorrow." I turn to walk away again. He grabs my wrist.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you like to." I relax my stance as he comes closer to me. The door opens again. I turn my head quickly. Sue.

"Hey, Amadora!" She hisses, almost falling over. "How are you enjoying the party?" She hiccups. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm just going home. It's getting late and I'm tired." I make up. Demean pats her on the back and leads her straight inside to carry on with the party. Before Demean returns, I leave his coat on the fence and run away from the house. I just wanted to be alone.

"It is dangerous for you to be walking around the neighborhood alone." Demean mutters. How had he caught up to me so fast?

"I just wanted to be away from that house as soon as possible."

"Cannot blame you. Sue is a little drunk."

"She usually is. She's drunk through school. I don't see why though. Sue has a good family and has good friends. She's popular at school."

"Maybe it is a deep, old wound that is causing her to do that to herself. We will never know for sure." Demean puts on his jacket. I shove my hands in my pockets. I need to keep my hands warm instead of anything else. If my hands go numb, I won't be able to feel them for days.

"No, she's never had a family problem in her life. Sue and I have been friends since kindergarten and, there have never been any problems."

"What if she has been keeping secrets from you? Are not best friends supposed to tell each other everything?"

"No, she'd never do that to me. She knows I can keep secrets because I'm trustworthy and because what happened in my life. I've only told you, Jordon and Sue about my family. Don't go telling anyone else."

"I will not. I cannot think of why she would be there way she is."

"Neither can I. To be honest, it's her life, let her live it." _Damn! I was planning to get drunk too tonight!_ I place my keys in the lock. "Do you want to come in for a while? You can if you want." I ask as I hold the door open.

"Am I allowed?" He steps up to the door frame. I nod. He steps in and stares around the hallway. It's a little bigger than the rest of the hallways in the block. Flora rushes towards me and halting as she sees we have a guest. She stops and stares at Demean.

"Flora, this is Demean. Demean, this is Flora, my housemaid." I introduce them. I place my mask and keys on the kitchen counter. "Drinks anyone?"

"No, thank you." Demean answers. Flora shakes her head as she comes towards me. I get a glass of water and take some paracetamol. "It is a big house you have got, Amadora." I love the way he pronouns my name. It sounds so romantic.

"Yes. My great grandfather built it first but it burnt down. So, my grandfather built it again and my dad just put in some modern features and now, it's up to me to keep it in my family and in good condition." I explain. He strolls into the lounge, standing in the doorway. "I'm thinking of doing it up again. Put in some more modern features like double glazing windows, bay windows in all the rooms and patio doors to lead out to the garden. Which reminds me," I lead off as I write down on my Jobs to Do list 'clean the garden'.

"It is a magnificent house already. Why do it up more?"

"So I can make it look more modern. As you can see, it's still got some old features and the period features are staying in."

"It looks space age like already. Do not add anything to it yet." He runs his hand along the 20th Century Victorian fireplace. I turn to Flora.

"Amadora, I do not like the guest. There is something wrong with him; I can feel it in my bones." Flora whispers.

"Don't be so rude. Talk to him. I'm going upstairs to change. I won't be long." I leave her and jog upstairs. She wasn't the only one who thought there was something wrong with him.

Demean

How could this be? The maid surely can't look exactly like _**Madre**._ It's almost impossible. I turn to find her standing in the doorway. Her features so much like my own. Her high cheekbones, deep, amber eyes, luscious long black hair, plump lips and obvious femininity. The qualities _Madre_ had. She wasn't murdered after all. I stare at her.

"Demean?" Flora's accent had turned from Spanish to Italian.

"_**Madre**?_" I step forward.

"Demean! Look at you!" She rushes forward and hugs me tightly. I return the hug. It was my _**Madre**. _We talked in Italian to stop anyone from finding out what we were saying, especially Amadora.

"All grown up at last. I have missed you, Demean. I'm not going to leave you ever again. How is your _**fratello**?_"

"He has an _**incinta cagna **_and he still lives in the estate **_Padre_** left him on his deathbed. He didn't leave me anything."

"Raul is having an heir! Who with?"

"No one knows. _**Madre**, _how did you escape your murder?"

"It was a different woman, Demean. I did it because it was your **_Padre_** who sent the people to kill me. He was angry with me."

"Why was he?"

"He found out a secret I wish was kept like that. I had been hiding it until we had that argument. It just suddenly came out."

"What secret?" I grip her hands tightly.

"Klaus wasn't your _**Padre**._ I had an affair with someone else before we planned out you and, you have a different _**Padre**._ Your biological** _Padre_** is dead too."

"What was his name? What nationality?"

"His name was Alejandro Salvador. He was Italian too. He was my best friend." **_Madre_** turned away, hiding her shame.

"That is why Klaus treated me differently to my _**fratello**._ I am glad I'm not Klaus's son."

"Demean, I fell** _incinta _**before Klaus could have a chance to make me. The affair went on for two months. When I did a test when Klaus and I tried for the first time, I was nine weeks into the _**pregnanza**._ I hid it from Klaus. You turned out to be so handsome. I don't regret having that affair. You were always my cherished one, always will." She presses a kiss to my forehead. I smile. "Tell me what you have been up to while I died?" She joked. We sit down on the sofa. I tell her everything about what has happened and what just happened back at the party. She gasps.

"You've finally found a love!" **_Madre_** exclaims. "Amadora is _**perfecto**_ for you! I demand grandchildren from you."

"**_Madre, Madre_**. I don't know if I want children yet. You're going to be a **_nonna _**soon anyway. Why do you want grandchildren from me?"

"You are special to me. I know you tried finding me and searching for me, knowing that I couldn't be dead. Did Raul? No, he just accepted it and moved on. You are so special to me, Demean. I want you to have grandchildren so they are special also." **_Madre_** clasps my hands in hers. "Promise me you will have children with you know who."

"I'm not promising anything, **_Madre_**. I never promise. I am in love with her and she feels the same way but we cannot be. She is human, I am a monster. It will not work out." I glance towards the doorway. She was walking into the kitchen again. A peach nightgown reaching the floor covers her. Her hair up in a ponytail. Amadora looks more editable then never before. "I will have children one day and you will be at the birth of them but I do not know when and who with yet." I tell **_Madre_** before standing up. **_Madre_** goes up to Amadora.

"Are you okay, Flora?" Amadora asks. I lean against the wall. Her eyes go onto me. "Where do you live, Demean? I didn't ask before." **_Madre_** walks away from us and sits back down on the sofa.

"I am renting at the moment. I do not like it because it is loud but, I will live." I answer. What was she planning?

"I've got a spare room. You can stay here if you want. We go to the same school and it's most likely we'll be doing the same job. I don't mind. You don't have to pay anything. Only your share on the bills." She laughs. "Nah, I'm only joking about the bills, I'll pay them. If you dare try to pay for them, I'll get protective."

"Is it okay for me to stay here? It is your house and I do not want to invade your privacy." I glance around before landing back on Amadora.

"Of course it is. You can spend the night here tonight and then, bring your stuff around after school. I'll show you to your room." She glides towards the stairs, I follow her. **_Madre_** grins as we go up. "This room is the bathroom," The first door on the left. "The storeroom," First door on the right. "Another storeroom at the moment. Shall be another bedroom soon," Second door on the left. "First spare bedroom," Second door on the right. "Another and another until we reach the end. The last door on the left is my bedroom, opposite is Flora's and yours is the room before mine. They're all big so, you'll have plenty of room. I hope you like it." Amadora opens it. The room was plain. Painted white, had a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a TV, a window about the double bed. The covers were plain white and there were blinds instead of curtains.

She goes to the TV and shows me the remotes. "You can play CDs in the TV too. You can put anything up on the walls or change the whole room, paint it. Anything at all." She walks out and disappears into her room for a minute. Amadora comes back in, a light bulb in her left hand and a pair of step ladders in her right. She sets them out and changes the bulb. "I had a sleepover in here before my dad died and the bulb blew out. We all screamed and my dad hurried in and gave us all a flashlight. It was too late to change it; he always had said to get out of changing it. It was a brilliant night."

"Good times in this room then?" I hide my smile and her nightgown gets snagged on the ladder, showing me a bit of her legs. Nice ass too.

"Yeah, good times." Amadora places the stepladders back and throws the light bulb in the bin in her room. "So, make yourself comfortable. Stay up for however long you want and see you in the morning." She pats my shoulder before going into her room. I open a window and exit the room. Going back downstairs, **_Madre _**meets me at the bottom.

"Defiantly the one?" She asks in Italian.

"Yes. She is." I answer back. **_Madre_** clasps her hands together and grins again.

"When are you turning her?"

"I don't know. I'm going to claim her first. Tonight I will."

Amadora

Oh God! I try to fight the urge of just pulling Demean's lips onto mine. Why was I attracted to him? I barely knew him! Love works in strange ways I suppose. I force myself to concentrate on my coursework but, my mind always trails back to him. Demean was such a gentleman and he was so protective over me. I throw my pen down and sit back. No, I won't be able to concentrate on anything but Demean until I actually kiss him. It's the only way. But, what if he doesn't like me back? I wouldn't blame him. We have only just met and, it'd be a bit weird to be in a relationship where we don't know each other well enough.

I stand up from my desk and open a window. I look out of it, letting the cold air cool down my face from the flush of heat I've just had. It can't go on like this, I need him, to taste him and even to… No! I refuse to go that far. Just to kiss him is far enough already. The throbbing of my clitoris says otherwise. Crying out loud! Everything's against me, even my own body! I turn off the lamp and get into bed. Probably sleep will stop my wild fantasies. A knock at the door makes me turn around.

"Come in." I shout. Flora stands in the doorway.

"Would you like a glass of water incase you wake up during the night again?" Flora reminds me. I get out of bed and put only my dressing gown on. Tying it loosely.

"I'll get it. Thanks for reminding me, Flora." I leave my door slightly open as I leave. I go to the bathroom and stare at myself. My eye was really swollen now. I make more pin prick holes and let them bleed. In the meanwhile, I get the glass from the cupboard and fill it up with cold water. I really do need to stop having these nightmares. I have nightmares since my dad's death. Just his face when he died pops into my head. His grin, cold dead eyes locked onto me. A shiver goes through me. I wrap my dressing gown around me tighter, tying it tighter also. I clean the blood off my face and walk out. I see Demean's door open. I try so hard to keep my eyes on my door but I couldn't help but sneak a peak.

What I saw stunned me.

Demean's sculpted torso meets my eyes. His arms were just wow, his stomach was flat and looked smooth and… and… he was just wow. "Bathroom's free if anyone wants it." I shout when I'm at my door. I get no reply. I place my glass shakily down on the bedside table. I can still see his torso. There's something I defiantly wouldn't mind a bit of. Wow. Wow. Wow. I take deep breaths before lying down. My imagination goes against me. I can see Demean on top of me, his muscular arms either side of my head, his lips on mine and his strong, pelvic thrusts. Oh God, I shouldn't be imagining this. I slap myself and realize, it was just a dream. I take off my dressing gown and hang it on the end of my bed. I get under the covers and stare at the wall, waiting for the sleep to take me away.

Demean

I knew she'd flush at the sight. I timed it perfectly and it worked out. She went running into her room with a hot flush and the picture of my body in her head. I walk out of the room and open hers quietly.

"Go on, she is head over heels for you." **_Madre _**whispers. I look behind me.

"You might want to go out for the night and for most of tomorrow, _**Madre**._ Go and hunt or see my _**fratello**._" I keep a straight face. She disappears in seconds. I close the door silently and sneak up to her bed. She was beautiful; she looked peaceful and so angel like.

She was naked underneath the covers. I can smell her natural scent more than when she's in clothes. It's like Lavender and honey mixed together. It was wonderful. I stand above her, waiting for her to wake up. It would be rude not to wait. Not gentleman like.

Her skin radiated the stink of fear. Could it be fear of Tyson… or me? What could she be scared of surely? Could she be afraid of knowing what true and everlasting love is like from a male who does beat her and use her? She will know what that's like. I won't dare use her; I'd love her for the rest of eternity. She is so innocent and the look of having a terrible past shows on her faces, the lines, the way her eyes move frantically about the room or area.

I wonder what had happened in her past. I only know about her **_Madre _**and**_ Padre _**and of course, Tyson.

Amadora

My body is suddenly on high alert. I turn and open my eyes. Demean was stood over me. My clitoris starts throbbing like mad again and my heart quickens up. I keep the covers against me as I sit up.

"What do you want, Demean?" I ask, he lowers his head so his lips skimmed mine. I feel his hand skim my arm.

"You." He answers simply. Our lips connect and I couldn't stop myself from trying to undo his trousers. He forces me against the bed, removing the covers. I gasp when his hands skim down my body, over my breasts and then reaching my thighs, spreading my legs apart further. His lips move from my mouth to my neck. No, I shouldn't be doing this. I wanted to see if Tyson made me pregnant.

I try to push Demean away but he wouldn't move. He presses a hand against the skin betwixt my legs and that made me forget everything about anything. This moment is what I wanted. Demean works his way down to my breasts, nibbling my nipples equally with his teeth before kissing each area around them. I keep my hands on his chest, the muscle under it moved with my touch. Demean again takes each nipple into his mouth, suckling on them. Oh God, this feels so nice. Demean's gentleman approach towards me and the way he's seducing me is so different to Tyson's straight forward and rude way. I prefer Demean's by far.

Demean goes to my stomach before reaching the area betwixt my legs. I freeze but his first swoop of it made me relax. "Oh God, Demean!" I squeal. His second swoop was more intense and makes me feel like I'm butter in a frying pan, I'm melting. His hands shift my legs so I straddled his shoulders. No! He couldn't be! Good Lord, please don't let him- Too late. I groan out loud. That's was nice, so nice. I prepare myself for another, knowing I'm going to climax if he does. I grip his shoulders tightly. I scream his name. It was like a tidal wave. I'm almost breathless. Demean plasters his lips on mine again, bringing a new strange taste to my mouth. His tongue explores mine before getting my tongue and sucking on it. I arch my back, wanting more.

I don't expect it. Demean suddenly pulls away and leaves me gasping. I certainly wasn't expecting that yet. His thrusts were slow and cautious. His eyes always staying on my face. I don't show discomfort, I only want more. Demean kisses the underside of my jaw, sending a new wave of emotions through me, making me scream again. I could not believe it. It felt… right for once. I feel complete with him, like I've never felt before. "Ti amo, Demean. Ti amo." I blurt out. He chuckles before his thrusts become harder and faster. Demean growls out loud when I can feel him come. I defiantly feel complete now. Was it impossible to love somebody after a few hours of knowing them? For me, the answer is no.

Demean stops for a moment, brushing aside my hair and skimming my black eye with his fingertips. I turn my head away.

"He shall pay my price for doing this to you, Amadora. Tyson will pay. You are so beautiful and yet, you are mixed in with the evil in the world. I do not get how that has happened." Demean places his forehead against mine.

"I don't know too. Thank you for your comment." I force a smile. "I don't think Tyson will be trying to hurt me again because of what you did to him." I raise my chin high enough to make my lips to meet his. I didn't want to talk about that subject.

"Ti amo, Amadora. Ti amo." Demean whispers in my ear, meaning it. His thick, Italian accent making this moment feel more romantic and special. What would everyone at school think if they found out about this? Would they be expecting this to happen? Would I get disgusted comments and stares thrown at me? Would my parents look down at me with disgust at what my life has turned out to be so far or would they look down at me with love and proud with the fact that I've finally found somebody who could make me happy? I wrap my arms tightly around Demean's neck. I hope it's the latter.

The morning's rays almost blind me when I open my eyes. I sit up in realization of what happened last night. I search around my bedroom, looking for Demean. I hope it didn't actually happen. There was no sign of Demean in my room. I get dress quickly and then, opened his bedroom door quietly. He had his jeans on, the cover covering his leg only, his muscles and torso on sight. I look down at my hands, they felt his muscles. They moved under my touched. He was snoring softly, fast asleep. No, he couldn't have gone into my room and we had…we had… done it.

I go downstairs, getting some breakfast. Flora struts towards me, a spring in her step.

"Good morning, Flora. What's put that spring in your step?" I ask nicely while looking over the morning papers and eating my cereal.

"Nothing, Miss Amethyst. I am just happy this morning. Are you well? You seem a little tired." Flora brushes aside the hair and studies my black eye. "It has gone down quite a bit." She lets my hair falls back into place. I rush to a mirror and look for myself. My black eye has almost gone. There was no mark to show how it has gone down so quickly and within a night. I brush my hair quickly before putting it up in a ponytail, ringlets falling where my black eye is.

"Ciao, Flora. Ciao, Amadora." Demean's voice freezes me in my steps as I was about to place my bowl in the sink.

"Morning, Demean. Did you enjoy your night?" I ask purposefully.

"Yes, it was strange to have silence though." He replies. Thank God he didn't think we had sex. It was only nine in the morning but I need to leave the house. I grab my house keys and the papers and my coat.

"I'm going to go out for a bit then I'll see about a job later on. See you all later."

"Addio. Maybe I shall see you later. My shift starts at twelve." Demean says, sipping a glass of water.

Demean

"So? Did you claim her like you said?" **_Madre_** asks. I nod and tip the water out. "Yes. She thinks that it's all a dream; she's soon to find out that it was real. I'm glad I could help with the black eye too." I walk towards the window and watch as Amadora walks off, checking behind every so often.

"What did you do to the black eye?"

"I ripped the skin open, letting the puss and blood spill out before closing it back up. Amadora doesn't remember, isn't supposed to remember, that she asked me to do something about the black eye. I revealed myself as a monster but she was too in with the sex to even notice. I wipe the puss and blood away. She hasn't seen her breasts or neck yet, has she?"

"I don't know. Why, what's wrong with her breasts and neck?" **_Madre_** stands crossed armed behind me. I raise one side of my mouth.

"You should find out pretty soon, _**Madre**._ Soon." I tell her before jogging upstairs and changing into a new pair of underwear and jeans. I plan to go outside and hunt, maybe keep an eye on Amadora. **_Madre_** places a hand on my shoulder before I open the door.

"Where are you going? It's too early for your shift."

"I plan to go and hunt. I'm hungry." I let my fangs elongate after my exit. I go straight to the where there would be loads of people. The stores, of course.

At the stores, there were lots of delectable women. I keep my hands in my pockets and stroll around, looking at the magazines such as the TV Guide Weekly. How can they predict what is going to be on the picture box? Next to me, a ravishing looking wavy blond flips through the newspaper. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye, barely taking any notice. I strut towards her, making it look like I was going towards the end of the aisle. She still flips through her magazine. I pass a note through the air and meant for it to land in her bag.

I go outside and wait at the corner where all the apartments are. I place my sunglasses on and wait, relaxing and enjoying the view. I could hear Amadora in the store, the clothes department, looking through all the racks. The blond** _cagna_** jogs towards me. I wrap my arm around her waist, hauling her against me. Without a word, I kiss her, making her trust me at first. She wraps her arms around my neck and tilting her neck to one side. I brush away the hair and bite deep into her rosy flesh that's her neck. Her blood floods my mouth and I can feel my powers growing stronger with each gulp. The blond doesn't notice that I'm biting and drinking from her by the way she still holding onto my neck

I push myself away after two minutes; the **_cagna_** won't remember a thing. I stroll towards the restaurant before my shift starts. With my new refilled power, I'd be able to do much faster than the speed I already do it at. And at night, I'd be even more ready to help Amadora.

Amadora

I look for the appropriate clothing to wear to my mom's funeral. My mom would want me to be happy but I'm not. She'd wants me to be happy not mourn at her funeral. It's only me going, I suppose. She lost all her family and alienated her friends since dad died. I sigh deeply before giving up and buying a $20 ladies black suit they usually wear in business. I storm out of the store, annoyed because I keep getting flashbacks of last night. I know me and Demean…did it. I trust my gut feeling. Demean didn't bring it up or he didn't look like we'd just did it. I feel bruised, especially around my breasts.

I glance up and I see a car pull up in front of me. A Dodge Mustang in a superb red. The window rolls down and a boy, about the same age as me, stares at me. He takes off his glasses and nods.

"Hello. I'm looking for my brother. I have business to talk to him about." Thick Italian accent like Demean's.

"Hi. What's your brother called?"

"Demean Valentino."

"I know him." Oh dear. "He's staying with me and my housekeeper for a while."

"Do you want a lift home then, seeing we're going the same way?"

"No thanks. I prefer walking myself. I can give you directions to my house and I'll meet you there." I bend down low enough to see his whole face. There was a woman, holding her stomach and asleep in the passenger seat.

"No, no. I insist. Just get in." He gets out and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I tell him as I get in the car. I love Dodge Mustangs. Always have. "How long are you planning to stay in America to speak to your brother?" I ask, I'd give them rooms if they wanted.

"Not long, just a couple of days." He keeps his answers short. I tell him the directions to my house.

The woman wakes up and we all get out of the car. I go up to the door and let them in first. I hear a tea cup smashing on the floor. I rush towards Flora.

"Are you alright, Flora?" I ask her, cleaning up the mess before she does.

"Yes, I'm alright. You didn't tell me we had guests coming." Flora turns her gaze to me. I smile and place a stray hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, Flora. Is Demean home yet?"

"Yes, he arrived just before you did." Flora runs to the stairs and shouts Demean.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask the couple standing before me. Demean's brother had a majestic and royal touch to him, as did the woman. His hand was a sandy brown, hers was dark brown. Their features were well sculpted and the postures were strong. Demean's brother had the same body structure as Demean but seemed more royal and far more graceful. The woman seemed graceful too but sensitive comes to mind.

"No thank you. I think introductions are in an order." Demean's brother boomed. His voice held authority. Demean stops in his tracks when he glances up at his brother and the woman. He sulks over to me and Flora. He whispered in her ear something in Italian.

"I'm Amadora Santos, the official owner of this house." I introduce myself. Demean nods towards his brother.

"I'm Raul Valentino; this is my wife Rosa Valentino. It's nice to meet you, Amadora. May I say it's such a very beautiful name for a wonderful lady?" Raul smiles. I can feel myself blush with embarrassment. That's what Demean said.

"What do you want, brother? You know I never wanted to see your face again." Demean spits at his brother. "Especially the warning and our **_Padre's _**funeral also proved that." Demean leans against the counter with one hand. He looked like he was about to sprint at Raul.

"I wanted to sort out some business we haven't finished yet." Raul holds out some papers. Demean stands straight.

"What business? We have none anymore. I live my life, you live yours. That's fair, is it not? Isn't that the deal we agreed on also?" I watch his eyes carefully. The turn from their amber color into a dark brown, I almost couldn't see his pupils. I gasp when his hands suddenly clench and his body starts to quiver. What was happening? "You betrayed the deal."

"It is fair. Clam down, Demean. We have innocents here. I didn't betray the deal because this is urgent and I need to know straight away."

"No, I won't calm down! I never wanted to see your face again or even know you're in the same place as me! You knew that all too well." Demean begins to quiver badly. He must be angry to be quivering so badly. I run over to Flora, she holds me close underneath her arm. Raul whispers to Rosa and she runs towards us. Flora leads us upstairs. I lead them towards the last room on the right but I couldn't open it. This door never had a lock! Why was it closed? Even Flora and Rosa tried but it wouldn't budge. There was a crash downstairs. I jog down, furious. What meets my sight are two animals. One panther and jaguar. Their teeth were bared at each other and they were ready to fight again. I look to see where my mom's stuff was. On the fireplace. I quickly run past the two animals and collect my mom's photographs and her locket with my dad's picture with hers.

I turn around and the jaguar was staring at me. I was too scared to move. The panther knocks it aside and I make a run for it. I run towards the backyard, placing my mom's photos in the greenhouse underneath some plant pots. I put on my mom's locket. I get into the undergrowth of my yard, keeping an eye out for the jaguar or panther. I try to keep my breathing calm and quiet, my eyes vigilant and my heart steady. This was so scary. How did a jaguar and a panther get into my house in the first place? Why are they even here? Where did Raul and Demean go? Weren't the jaguar and panther supposed to live in the Brazilian rainforest?

A growl sent shivers down my spine. I daren't turn my head to see which it came from. There was another growl, but louder from in front of me. I see the panther was in front of me. So, that must mean the growl behind me came from… I sprint out from under the bushes, almost tripping over anything that was in my way. I see the Jaguar come chasing after. Why were they chasing after me? Rosa and Flora were only upstairs still. I trip over the carpet as I run up the stairs. The Jaguar pins me there, teeth bearing and anger lighting up its eyes.

Staring into those deep, merciless eyes, I could see a familiarity. I felt like I knew the jaguar from somewhere, like there was a person behind the animal but not the person I knew too well. I could feel a connection not with this animal but with the person inside the animal. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. "Is that you, Raul?" I risk it. The jaguar stops it's growling and prowl away. The panther hisses at it as they square up again. I watch as they begin to fight, growls and hisses everywhere. I clap my hands to my face as the fight continues. "Stop it! Stop it!" I eventually shout when they break up and there were blood everywhere and wounds which were deep into the panther around the rib area.

"Stop fighting! What's the problem between you both?" I watch as the animals turn back. Raul looks proudly upon Demean. I couldn't believe this! Raul and Demean could turn into animals? What else is he keeping away from me? It isn't possible in the first place! I slowly step away. Demean keeps his hands on his ribs, blood oozing out from between his fingers.

"It's been like this since our mom died, Amadora. My brother was always the strongest but now, it seems his powers are fading." Raul tells me like I know another secret of theirs when I obviously don't.

"Why? It wasn't anyone's fault your mom died."

"Oh? It was. After she gave birth to Demean, things changed around the area. Everyone looked down upon her and Demean, soon enough, our father had a bounty on her head because he knew something we didn't. I just went along with it. Mom was chased away from the area and no one found her again. As for Demean, father and I treated him like a slave and we paid no attention to him whatsoever. He taught himself, bright bastard he is, and moved away when father kicked him out eventually. It was because of Demean that our mom was killed, you could tell a mile away why." Raul smirks as he strolls up to me, cupping my head and tilting my head towards him.

"Shame that he does have an excellent taste in women. You are just simply divine and delectable as my own wife. Surely, you haven't succumbed to his… wonders yet. If not, don't. He has children he don't know of back home." Raul snaps his eyes back at the door. Flora and Rosa stand at the door, dumbfounded with what they have witnessed. I rush to Demean, his eyes staying away from me.

"Demean, let's go and get you patched up." I mutter into his ear. Demean pushes himself away, hissing in pain again.

"That's where you're wrong, Raul. **_Madre_** didn't die." Demean smiles as Flora storms towards Raul. Oh my God! How many more secrets are they keeping? My housemaid was Raul's and Demean's mom!

"This is not the same baby boy I gave birth to. He was sweet and thoughtful." Flora mutters, her voice coming back to Italian instead of Spanish.

"Oh please. I don't fall for those kind of tricks." Raul stumbles backwards.

"Raul Valentino. Born May 18th, at 11:45 in the morning. Full name: Raul Michelangelo Stefan Valentino the Second. You love the scenery of country-sides and sunsets. Your favorite color was brown and you used to love the opera music but never the actual shows." Flora spits out. Raul was shocked, his mouth moved but nothing came out. I turn my attention back to Demean.

"Demean, let's get those wounds sorted before anything else." I grab a garden chair as Raul still fights to find words.

"Can you please get the first aid kit, Rosa?" I glance up. She doesn't move. Demean turns his head and talks to her in Italian.

"She doesn't understand English. I'll translate." Demean informs me. He asks the question and she disappears after muttering something. "Where is it?"

"In the kitchen, underneath the sink to the left." I tell him quickly, putting pressure on one side of his ribs as he keeps his hands on the other side. Demean shouts it and Rosa comes out with it in one hand. I open it and get the bandage. "No need for a bandage. I just need a couple stitches and I'll be fine." Demean argues. I stop in my tracks and stare dead at him.

"Don't argue with me, Demean Valentino. I'm not in the right kind of mood for arguing and I'll tell you why later. Unless you want to go to hospital, I suggest you shut up and let me do what I trained myself to do. Got it?" I almost snap at him. He stares at me in total and utter shock at the amount of stress I can take before being pushed over the edge. He grabs my hands and pulls my face close to his. He had venom still left in him too.

"Do not threaten me again, Amadora. As far as you now know, I can change form and I will come chasing after you in my other form. I don't take being threatened to nicely as you saw with Tyson. Take my advice. Do not threaten me ever again." He growls into my face before standing up and storming towards the house.

I hear him shout something in Italian before a door. Raul was gone and so was Flora. Rosa was standing in the doorway, staring at me. I storm towards the fence and cried into that. Bloody Hell! Life isn't going perfectly at the moment. Mom died, troubled past, violent ex out to get me, find out a few things about my housemate and his brother and my housemaid and, school just gets in the way. Sighing deeply, I wipe the tears and stare at the way the sun sets over the rooftops of the village or city or whatever. Rosa mumbles something to me whilst placing a hand on my shoulder. I don't know what she said but it sounded something with pity or reassurance in it. I hope it was reassurance.

Demean

"She wasn't in the mood? Why doesn't she try living my life? The whole seventy years of being shunned away, out-casted, mocked and constantly mad? She wouldn't understand. Her dad got shot, her mom only just died- oh boohoo! I don't give a **_merda_**. She isn't the only one who's got a troubled past! Raul's **_bull_** properly made it worse for her! She'll think I'm a total gigolo, who does pity sex then goes off, leaving them!" I shout to nobody, just the air. I'm going to kill Raul when I'm back to my full potential. How dare he?

"Demean, calm down." Rosa tells me. I'm so glad she can only speak and understand Italian. "Amadora is crying and I don't know how to soothe her. Shall I just leave her to it?" She sits on my bed angelically.

"Yeah, leave her to cry and let her burn in Hell. She doesn't know what a bad life is." I was really miffed, not just at her but at everyone else. I go to the window, my eyes catching Amadora's figure leaning on the fence, staring off into the distance.

"Don't say things like that. She's only just found out her housemaid is your mom, you can change form, she's had a long day, she's trying to fight off Tyson too and your threat didn't help to calm her down. Go to her and apologize."

"No, I won't. Other people have worse situations than what she does. All she wants is everyone to pity for her and show her sympathy. She ain't getting it from me." _The only thing she'll be getting is my full power. I'll leave her unable to walk by the end of tonight_. I smile, yeah. I'll leave her black and blue and unable to walk for a whole month. I turn my gaze back to Rosa. Walking up to her, she raises her head, mouth apart slightly and I place my hand on her stomach. "You won't remember what happened. You just fell over." I tell her before making her fall onto the ground with all my force. I feel satisfied as she cries out in pain. "Remember, you tripped and landed on the floor full force."

"Okay. I just fell over and hit the floor full force." She repeats. I look back out of the windows again, Amadora was gone.

I glance at my wounds, still bleeding. Bloody Hell, Raul. How deep did you scratch and bite me? I help Rosa up before she walks normally out of my room. There was a light knock as I turn my back to the door.

"Yes?" I ask in English.

"Demean, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I realize you've had more family difficulties than me and I didn't mean to take it out of you." Amadora sighs deeply from the other side of the door. "That is why I've decided to move, to get away from my past and the people who have affected it. I'll leave the deed to your mom and I'll be gone by Saturday. I won't be in your way or to annoy you in any shape or form." She glides away from my room into her own.

She can't be serious. She isn't really moving. What if she is though? I need Amadora to live now that I've found her. If she moves, I'm just going to follow. She will realize that she's mine. I lift my head up and open the door.

"Amadora," I begin, stumbling towards her room. I can hear her packing already. I push the door open slowly and most of her stuff is already down and packed in cardboard boxes. "Amadora…" I let the word trail. Her bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes land on me and she shakes her head.

"No, Demean, I have to go. It's obvious that I've annoyed you and it'll be better if I move away. So, don't stop me from leaving. I know what I'm doing." Amadora chokes out; her voice was dry and raw.

"If you go, I'm just going to follow." I close the door, her eyes land on my torso, mainly my waist. Before she could do anything else, she tears her eyes away. At least she still lusted me. "I wish you hadn't seen all this and I'm sorry for my behavior. I don't mean to snap, I usually don't. It was just my brother, that's all. I swear. Don't leave." I rest against the door, breathing deeply. She pauses as she was about to put a photo frame into the cardboard box.

"No, don't be sorry. You've opened up my eyes to what kind of girl I am. All I am is a female dog who needs attention when I actually don't. I'm leaving and follow me if you want but I will live my own life. I will have a new beginning." Her voice begins to break again.

"Amadora, you're not. You've had no attention at all during your life and you just want someone who will talk to you, listen to you and stand by you when all hope is gone. Don't live alone because it makes the weight of it ten times worse. You're not a female dog and you won't escape me." I smile when she flicks her hair back and glances at me through the corner of her eyes.

"Demean, I am. You've opened my eyes to what the world is really like. I don't want to keep arguing. I'm sure you and your mom have to catch up. I won't keep you any longer. I'm leaving on Saturday and nothing you do can stop me." She carries on packing her stuff except her bedding and her bedside table, homework too, of course.

"For crying out loud, Amadora! You are not a **_cagna _**who is just after attention! You are a young girl who wants someone to talk to, reside in and listen to you. My _Madre_ can wait until our catch-up can continue. My main priority is to stop you from moving! You are being such a _**figlio di una cagna**!_" I storm towards her, taking her hand in mine and making her face look at mine. Her eyes search my face before looking down at our connected hands. Realization comes to her face as it slowly begins to soften.

"Get off me! I don't need your pity! I'm leaving on Saturday and you will not follow me. It's the last thing I need! Get out of my room!" She thrusts away from me. I pick up the box and place it next to the door. "I said get out of my room!" She shouts again. I reach my powers out towards the whole area. No family or others near here. I turn the key in the door and prowl towards Amadora. She trips over boxes behind her.

"Demean Valentino, what, in God's name, are you doing?" She falls onto the floor, stumbling over her own feet.

"Come to me, my dearest." I mumble in Italian by accident_. _**_Venite a__me,__mia__cara_**. Its translation is. She gets the gist as she shakes her head.

"No, I'd never go anywhere with you!" Amadora tries to stand up but she slips, almost crashing her head against the wall. I swoop her up and dump her onto the bed. "Get the Hell off me, Demean! I'll call the cops!" She screams.

"You can't call the cops, no one can hear you and I'm not getting off you until you agree to stay here. I'm not giving you any pity, trust me; you'd know when I am. Amadora, you saw things no one else should've. Most people would've run but you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know. I felt a connection to you. The jaguar stopped because you came in the way. The reason why I shouted stop is because I don't want to see fighting and I didn't want either of you hurt."

"Do you love me, Amadora?" Her attention snaps to the window. "Is that why you shouted stop? You didn't want to lose me because I was one of the two people you were closest to and you loved me. I remember you admitting it to me."

"So, that night wasn't a dream. We really did do it! Jesus Christ! I had to … do it with a weirdo!" She shakes her head, trying to push me off.

"And I had to shag the person who says she doesn't want my pity but secretly lusts for it. Pity isn't the only thing you lust for though, is it?"

"I was caught up in the moment and I hate your guts." Amadora struggles straight underneath me.

"No you weren't. If you were caught up in the moment, you would've shagged me when I had stopped and we talked for a few minutes. You don't hate me, you love me. Just admit it, Amadora. You lust for me." I hold her hands above her head and stare hard at her. She sighs deeply, relaxing a little.

"I'm scared of what I can't control like love. Yes, I lust for you. I wasn't caught up in the moment and… I bluffed about leaving Saturday. I was just going to crash at Sue's house for a couple days, selling my stuff. Demean, you are the handsome git who every girl desires. Why, out of all them, did you choose me to take advantage of?" I let her hands go and she raises herself onto her elbows, bringing her face closer to mine.

"Why did I choose you? I lust for you too, Amadora. When I started the pathetic excuse of a school, the other guys wouldn't stop talking about you. When I saw you, I knew why. You're perfect, Amadora. You always have been for me." I sit back on my heels; she grabs my t-shirt and pulls me onto her.

"Why are we sitting here talking about loving each other? We should do something about it." She slowly lies against the pillows; I deepen the kiss, slowly pulling away. Amadora wraps her legs around my waist.

"No, we shouldn't." I stroll towards the door. Amadora breathes heavily, her heart thundered in my ears.

"Demean, why are we avoiding something we both want?" This isn't like the usual Amadora.

"I'll come back when the old Amadora is back." I tell her. A hand grabs my shoulder and lips force onto mine. Her hands slowly undo the laces to my jogging bottoms, which are too big, and creep down inside. Her hand gently squeezes but I don't respond. My hands run through her hair and take off her shirt, undoing the buttons in record time. It came down to her wrists and hung loose there for a minute. Using one hand, I manage to undo the bra and that falls to the floor.

"Just remember Demean, Ti amo." Amadora mutters, taking off the shirt and dropping the clothes to the floor. I pick her up and place her lengthways on the bed. I kiss her breasts hungrily. "Oh God," She mutters. I place a hand on the jeans, rubbing back and forth continuous. "Demean," She hisses, signaling the end of the seducing.

I keep my hand there and place my mouth over hers again. I don't give up my seductive past for anyone and the tricks come naturally. After enough of rubbing, I rip open her jeans without a moment's though.

Amadora

Demean is just pure heaven. Four and a half months on, school is perfect, life is finally perfect and nothing seems to make it go wrong. There's just one thing that bugs me. Why am I not eating properly? I've been more snapping towards everyone, especially Demean, and I've been sick almost everywhere. Flora or Demean's mom or whatever caught me being sick in the toilet at two in the morning. Demean hasn't been here, he's been away due to some business I don't know about. I went to the doctor's last week for some tests and they've just called me to say they've got test results back. Demean or Flora doesn't know that I've done that or what I'm doing. Demean has made some jokes about me though. Despite not eating properly, I've grown a medium sized stomach. I keep track on it every morning and night. Demean jokes about me having the secret chocolates which don't exist.

Demean strolls in from the garden, I put the kettle on. My stomach keeps growing because it looks like a beer belly now. He presses a kiss to my forehead. "Not been at the chocolates again? Where are you hiding them? I can't seem to find them anywhere." He jokes still. "You can tell me everything, Amadora. You know that. I know you're hiding stuff from me everyday when you know you can trust me." Demean stares at me, his fingertips skimming my cheek. How will I tell him that I've been raped by Tyson since the start our relationship? Tyson has raped me every time my sports lesson has ended, every time I've stayed behind school and at every chance he gets. How will I tell him that I've been to the doctor's to get the results for my test back?

"Yes, of course I know. I'm not hiding anything away from you, Demean. Why would I? You are the one who's hiding something from me."

"I'm hiding the fact that you know what I am. Amadora, I can see it your eyes. You're hiding something. Tell me what." Demean places his hands on my face. "Tyson's raped me for the past four and a half months. He's raped me at every chance he got. Are you happy now? I should think so!" I race upstairs, away from my embarrassing confession.

"Amadora, baby, please." Demean gives chase. "I'm not happy. You should've told me about that! I'm going to kill him. No one hurts you and gets away with it." Demean catches my hand in time and his mouth meets mine. He presses me against the banister.

"I didn't know how to. I was so scared if I told you. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Demean, don't kill Tyson just yet. Don't go near him, at all. Stay with me for now. I don't want to be alone." I mutter, he wraps his arms around me.

"Why? I thought you would want me to."

"I just want to do something first. Promise me you won't go near him until I've done want I wanted to do." Looking into his eyes, anger dies down.

"I promise. It's a surprise, isn't it? I don't like surprises."

"I think you'll like this one. If it's the right surprise." I look towards the clock. I'm going to be late for my appointment.

"I've got to go now. I'm meeting up with someone." I slip away from Demean. He meets me at the front door.

"Who?"

"A friend of my mom's. Good enough?" I place my hand on the door handle, opening it a little. "Flora's dropping me off." I rest against the door frame. Demean looks at his mom before me.

"Okay. I'll question my **_Madre_** when you come back." He places his lips on mine again.

I place my hand on his cheek. He brings me forward, deepening the kiss. "Stop right there!" Sue shouts, I snap my head towards her. "What do you think your doing?" She asks, hands on hips.

"Nothing, just being like the usual boyfriend and girlfriend couple." Demean answers, an arm on the side of my head and leaning close to me. "I don't see what's wrong with it. Please enlighten us, Sue."

"Not allowed to kiss in public when I'm around. That's only because I don't like seeing tongues and all that. Amadora, what's happened to you?" Sue hugs me quickly. Demean has an eyebrow raised.

"I don't follow. Nothing happened to me. I'm the same as always." I stare at her, waiting for Sue to explain. She and Jordon got married secretly and her mom doesn't know yet. "So, as Demean said, please enlighten us."

"Your stomach is such a big giveaway. I reckon you've been at the chocolates."

"Don't you start with the chocolates. Demean has a new thing for asking me where are the secret chocolates. I don't even like chocolate, now keep that in mind. I'm going to be late."

"Where are you going in such a rush? Where's the fire?" Sue smiles, gossip alert on. I sigh deeply.

"I have a meeting with a friend of my mom's. I'm going to be late." It was such a good lie that I almost believed it myself. "Bye Demean, bye Sue. Sue, come around tomorrow and we'll catch up. See you." I get in the car before either of them can answer me. Flora drives towards the place my mom's friend lives, which was across from the doctor's surgery. She drops me off and leaves when I walk up the drive. The traffic was heavy and I'm late enough as it is.

I stand at the sidewalk's edge and wait for a clearing in the traffic. I cross just in time and then again on the other side. I jog to the doctor's surgery, sign in and sit down. I fiddle with my fingers. I sit in the waiting room for the nurse to call out my name. I hope it's nothing bad like an eating disorder. I've not been eating properly recently, in the past four and a half months, and so, I decided to see the doctor.

I look like I'm obese and on the edge of death due to my deathly pale skin. I want to find out what's wrong with me now, my temperament- along with every other emotion and patience- had been spiraling out of control. At last, my name gets called out. I walk steadily into the consultant room, waiting for the doctor again for about another half an hour. He walks in, a grim mask over his face as he flips through a clipboard full of paper. He glances at me and we exchange greetings. I walked in here expecting to find out nothing is wrong with me but instead, I waited for nearly an hour just to get this far! The doctor sighs deeply at last. "Well?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"The results came back with worrying details. The blood tests came back saying you were pregnant. Five months to be exact. There is an abnormality with your baby though. Your baby is growing ever so slightly faster than the average pregnancies. This means that the baby will be bigger and the birth will be more painful and there is a slight risk of losing the child. Either during birth or within your womb." He informs me. No, I couldn't be pregnant. It's impossible. Wait. Who have I had sex with in the last five months? Demean. He and I had sex willingly because we were caught up in a moment only young teenage girls had. I know there was someone else but I can't remember who. I shut my eyes and shake my head.

"No, I can't be pregnant. I haven't been with anyone!" I shout at the doc. He just raises his eyebrows and exhales deeply again.

"I'm sorry, miss Santos. Do you have any idea who the father is? He will need to be informed and you both will need to make a decision about the baby." The useless doc advises. I run my hand through my hair then down my face in realization. Tyson. He could be the dad. Demean or Tyson could be the dad to my child. I nod in response to the doc's question.

"I understand about telling him and making a decision about what to do with the baby. There's a problem though. I was..." I gulp hard. "Attacked by my violent ex before having sex with the other possible dad. I don't want to tell him in case anything bad happens to me or the baby or the other dad. I'll tell the other possible dad, but not my violent ex." I tell the doc honestly and I vow I would tell Demean that I could be pregnant with his baby. I'd have to tell him. "Thanks, doc." I gulp hard and shakily walk out of the consultant's room and into the car park.

I see Flora standing next to the car, ready for whatever news I have. I feel tears pulsate against my eyes. I never wanted to be pregnant at nineteen! Taking in a big gulp of air and fighting back the tears, I take step by unsteady step towards her.

"What is the news?" She asks, ready for anything bad.

"I don't want to talk about the news quite yet. I just want to go home and think what I'm going to tell you all and what I'm going to plan next." An abortion. Defiantly. I tell myself. I don't care what Demean will say, I will abort this child.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Flora starts to drive. I rest my head against the window, trying to take the news. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I've only got a month to abort the baby. Should I tell Tyson though? He has the same rights to know he might be a dad just as much as Demean has. But, what will Tyson's reaction be like? What would Demean's be like more importantly? Will they be happy, shocked, angry or overjoyed? I know that I'm shocked and I couldn't believe it myself and I'm carrying the baby! No wonder I look obese. I haven't been eating at all though so, how can I still be huge and yet, alive?

I place my hand underneath where the baby would be and I can feel it. I shake my head lightly. No, I don't want to be pregnant, to be a mom and to wake up at all hours of the night to attend to it. I shall go back to my doctor with Demean and then, announce the decision. "You do not look well, Amadora." Flora comments, I look at myself in the review mirror. I looked as pale as anything.

"That will be explained too when I've gotten some rest. I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense." A smile played at my lips, the seriousness of all this still sinking in.

Demean had just reached the bottom step when we walked in. He stares me, wonder in his eyes. Flora goes over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. I go straight to the back garden, sit at the table.

"Do you want a drink, Amadora?" Flora's voice was full of worry now.

"Yes please. Just water." I don't look up; I know what her face was like. This was bad timing. It was the anniversary of my dad's death and my mom's funeral has just gone. I didn't need this pregnancy to be going on too.

A glass is put down in front of me, but it wasn't Flora who had put it in front of me and taken the seat next to me. The door shut closed and we were alone. "Hi." I mutter.

"Ciao. Amadora, where did you go? Tyson came round, asking for you. I didn't know where you had gone too. Flora told me it was an emergency. What's the news?" Demean's voice almost clamed me.

"Tyson came round? Why, what did he want with me?" I snatch my eyes up from the glass to his face. Oh God, his eyes. Like golden syrup.

"I don't know. He wasn't in a pleasant mood, I can tell you."

"Is he coming back?" As if it was planned out, there was a huge knock on my front door.

The knock was full of anger and demand. I rest my elbows on the table and hide my head in my hands.

"Where's Amadora?" Tyson's voice boomed all the way through the house. I stand up quickly and rush towards the shed. Demean blocks the door and I can see Tyson over his shoulder. Tyson stops in his tracks when Demean is in his sight. "I've been looking for you, Amadora. I want us to talk." Tyson's voice goes from the booming, demanding to a shaky, squeak.

"You don't listen, Tyson. I told you not to come near her." Demean warns him again, his fists clenching. "What business do you want to talk to her about?"

"Anything that's none of your business." Tyson tries keep his anger up but even I could see the fear that grows within him as Demean stares hard at him. He begins to squirm and fidget around on his feet.

"It is if it has anything to do with Amadora." Demean almost growled, his voice deeper.

"I just want to talk to her about what happened in the past and what happened five and a half months ago." A snigger raises both corners of Tyson's mouth. Demean turns his head a little, enough for me to see his eyes. I turn around, embarrassed.

"No, I don't want to see, talk or hear you anymore! Just leave me alone!" I exclaim, I was hoping he'd forget about raping me repeatedly until Demean sorted him out. "You've hurt me enough!" I finally let the river banks break. Demean was swift with his actions as Tyson flew back into the house. He had bust Tyson's lip. Demean stalked towards him, throwing punches. Flora rushes to Demean, pulling him away with all her strength.

I've never seen Demean so protective over me; I've never seen anyone being protective over me. The person I least expected to be protective over me was Demean. He glided to me, placing an arm around my shoulders and whispering something in Italian to me. I watch as Tyson stand up, covered in blood, holding his nose and glaring. I push myself away from my bodyguard and towards the end of the garden.

"You better leave before you get hurt anymore." Flora drags Tyson towards the door; I turn my head away when the door slams shut again. "Demean, are you okay?" She makes sure Demean was alright first. He glances towards me and nods.

"Yes. Let's leave Amadora alone for a minute." Demean keeps his eyes away from me, Flora follows. I don't need this, especially with the condition I'm in. I was hoping for a quiet talk with Demean and tell him the situation.

I sit down on the chair, still in the garden. The breeze turned chilly and the sun was setting. I stare inside, through the patio doors at whether or not I should go back inside. I've got to remember that I'm not a single person anymore, I've got a person growing inside me. For the baby's sake, I decide to go inside. The rush of wave air shocking me for a moment before getting a shiver down my back, letting me know that my body's used to the changing temperature.

Without any noise, I sneak upstairs and into the bathroom. I take a quick shower before changing into just a nightdress I have in the airing cupboard for emergencies. My back starts to ache, I put that aside and carry on walking towards my bedroom. Demean's door opens as I reach mine, he stroll towards the stairs, muttering to himself in Italian. I can feel my heart begin to pound against my ribcage. I won't give in this time.

Demean

"She's up to something. I know it. Amadora's hiding something from me and I will find out what it is. I don't like being kept in the dark with something I should know about." I say to **_Madre_**. She looks at me.

"She is. Amadora won't even tell me what's wrong. Leave her to rest for tonight, Demean. She's tired and restless. She has had a stressful day with Tyson and exams and her dad's anniversary." **_Madre_** opposes. I nod.

"True. I've passed those exams without fault. I wish Tyson would stop trying to get her, he hasn't got it into his head that she's mine. I claimed her and I continue to do exactly that. Hopefully, he has when I broke his nose. Did you hear that crack? It was only a tap too." I smile, it was a good hit if I don't say so myself.

"Yes, Demean. You mustn't do that around her though, it will make Amadora more stressed. Please, respect what she would wish." **_Madre_** strolls towards the stairs, I follow her.

"I'm trying to but she won't talk to me. She hasn't done since I warned Tyson, when we met in the town, he told her that he's going to kill me and get her. That was only two weeks ago. I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow. I need to know what's wrong with her and why she's keeping it a secret." I go into my bedroom, collecting clean boxers and a towel. **_Madre_** closes her door on me and I leave the bathroom door open a little. Stepping into the shower, I study the scars on my back. I'm going to kill Raul for leaving them, a permanent reminder of his power. He's gotten stronger than the last time we met; his power was only a dot on my radar.

Where does he get his source of power from? I must find out. I used to be stronger but, now, I've weaken. How though? I drink regularly. I can feel myself shaking. I don't usually shake. What the hell? Why am I shaking? I turn around, sensing nobody there. I finish in the shower and pace towards Amadora's room hurriedly. The shivering becomes faster. "Amadora? Are you alright?" I open the door slightly, she was sat up, head in hands.

I sit on the bed, she was unpredictable and I've learnt to be cautious. She lifts her head and wipes her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken about today still."

"You can't hide anything from me and I can't wait till tomorrow. Where did you go and why were you in such a rush to get gone?" I lean forward, placing a hand on her thigh.

"I'm in no state to tell you now. Please, leave me until tomorrow." Amadora stands up; her stomach almost outweighs her as she sways for a moment.

"No, I'm not leaving until I know for sure you're okay."

"Demean, no, don't. I'll be alright, I'm just still shocked about Tyson suddenly coming around and the news I've been given and… and…" She breaks down again. I stand in front of her, holding her arms as softly yet firmly as I can.

"I'm as stubborn as any man who is willing to be stubborn. I'm not going anywhere until I know for sure you're okay."

"I'm so scared, Demean. There! That's the truth! I'm scared." Amadora suddenly thrusts away from me and land on the bed, turning her back to me.

"What are you scared about? Tyson isn't going to hurt you anymore and you have me and Flora to look after you." It's so strange to call my **_Madre_** by the housekeeper name she had given herself. Amadora knew she was my mom anyway.

"I'm so scared."

Amadora

Demean pulls me into his arms, the heat of the water lets me know he's just gotten out of the shower. I hit his chest as I sob into his shoulder. Without complaint or a word, he lets me hit him. I wish we had never met. If we didn't, I'd probably still be pregnant but at least I'll know who the defiant dad will be and then making a split second decision of aborting the child. But, we're here, Demean's a possible dad and we're both too young to even think about being in this kind of situation, never mind diving into the deep end.

He pushes me away, the dim light doing wonders for his already wonderful and handsome features. His eyes were the color of warm ambers, making my heart warm too.

"Go to sleep, I won't leave you alone, I promise." He whispers, leading me back towards the bed. I slowly lie down, keeping my eyes on his face. I force myself to sit up though, catching his mouth in time. Only a few things went through my mind; Demean, baby and fear.

Demean pulls away, placing me against the pillows and smiling. "You've got nothing to be scared about as long as I'm here."

Demean sits down opposite me. I had to tell him now or else, I'll end up being interrogated when he has to rush me into hospital and a baby is born right in front of his eyes, in his arms before he can fully comprehend the nature of what was going on. He'd ask me why and how hadn't I told him about the baby and pregnancy when we were alone. "Demean," I begin. He leans forward, full of eagerness.

"Yes," He breathes, I think. I take a deep breath.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." I watch closely as the news sinks in.

"You're pregnant?" He takes the news better than I had anticipated.

"You or Tyson is the dad to my baby. I'm five months pregnant. The doc said to discuss with you what I should do about the baby." I bite my nails; Demean stands up and then, kneels beside me, his hand gently gliding over my stomach.

"What do you want to do with it? It's inside you."

"I want an abortion but, if you want to be a dad, I'll keep the baby. I just think I'm too young." I push his hand away, keeping my eyes on his face.

"Amadora, I don't care whether or not I'll become a dad."

"Demean, you are so God-Damn helpful! I'm going from a major change and all you can do is caress my stomach and not answering my questions properly! Just answer yes or no. Do you want me to keep the baby?" I begin to feel aggravated at his hedging of answering my questions. He looks at me, grinning.

"No, you're too young to become a parent yet." Demean's face turns deadly serious. I carry on staring at his face.

"You are too. I don't see how you're an exception at being a young parent." I really don't. We both still go to high school despite begin a twenty and nineteen year old couple.

"Think back to the night we first had sex." Demean places his hand on my knee calmly. How could I exactly forget that night? We were out of control and it was sweet to be finally be able have sex willingly.

"Er...yeah, I remember. We both didn't know what...er...we were doing. We were caught up in the moment. Why?" I try to hide the flush that suddenly came over me.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. There was a certain bit during the sex you liked in particular. You begged me to do it continuously but, I restricted myself, I had to. Didn't want to though."

"I can't remember that bit." I begin to giggle as Demean presses little butterflies against my collar bone then my neck.

"Are you sure? Probably this will jog your memory." I feel him bite into my neck painlessly. I inhale deeply as the sensual feeling came back. My hands take off his top.

"Oh God, I remember this now." I mutter out loud. I begin to retort in horror at what that means if he could bite into my neck painlessly.

I quickly push him away, he stares at me.

"Speak your mind. I'm curious of what you're thinking. I can't mind read." Demean places both hands on my shoulders and his mouth glides along my cheek.

"Get away from me!" I jolt out of the chair and turn, his arms wrap around me.

"You've got no chance of that happening. You're mine now; you gave yourself over to pleasure and me four and a half months ago and from then on." He forces me back around, gripping both of my arms.

"Leave me alone! You shouldn't be real! You can't be real!" I struggle to get away from him, thrashing both hands on his chest.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone where you're vulnerable and you'll be at the mercy of those who want you, especially Tyson's." He skims his lips against mine; his hands go down my arms and hold my hands in his. "Amadora, I meant what I said that night. Ti amo. I love you." Demean's eyes bore into mine; I could feel myself falling into them. I pull myself away before I could fall under his spell.

"No! You cannot be real! You cannot drink blood and move so quickly! This is all a bad dream!" I run this time, towards the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Don't you know that stress isn't good for the baby? You must keep calm." Demean's voice comes from behind me. I spin around and he's there, on my bed, watching me.

"Shut up!" I place my hands over my ears.

"Amadora, listen to me. You must keep calm, for the baby's sake as well as yours. I know all of this is hard to take in while you're pregnant but, I know you still love me and you have always loved me."

"Get out of my house and leave me alone!" I point towards the door, keeping my head bowed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Demean slapping his knees before strolling back to me again.

"No chance of that happening. I'm staying with you." He takes my hands and thrusts me into his arms.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" I eventually admit, sobbing into his chest. I don't know what to think, to believe, to know and what to do anymore. I feel so confused and so scared, Demean is a vampire, my child (if I do choose to have it) is a half-vampire, my parents are dead and life was Hell before Demean came into it.

On the other hand, when I had met Demean, life seemed brighter and I was happier. Demean wasn't ashamed of holding hands in the corridors and he had even kissed me in front of everybody. After that, the joking and talking stopped about me, some lads even tried to get me away from Demean to go out with them. The girls tried to take me away too because they're envious, all of theirs plans failed. Me and Demean were still together, technically.

"Amadora, rest now. You're tired. I'll stay here with you all night." Demean leads me to the bed, lying down next to me. He puts his left arm behind my head, his right arm coming across us, turning me onto my side as much as possible, resulting in him cradling me against him. I rest my head on his chest. I've never felt so loved or safe before. "I won't leave you, Amadora. I've been waiting decades for someone like you to enter my life. I promise that I will protect you from everyone and everything. I won't leave you." He mutters to me, his voice like rich chocolate.

"How long have you been waiting for someone like me?" I breathe. Demean's hand goes to my waist.

"Almost more than five centuries. Now shush, we've got a busy day ahead tomorrow." Demean presses a kiss to my forehead.

"No, I want to talk about it now." I get up on my elbows and look down at him.

"You look really tired; you really should get some sleep." Demean pulls my elbows from underneath me, getting on top of me instead.

His hands grip my wrists above my head, his knees were at my hips and his body was as close to mine as possible.

"No, I want to talk about our future and about the baby now."

"Tomorrow, I promise. We're both tired. Sleep well, Amadora. I'll be at your side forever." He rolls off and stares at me, waiting for my eyes to close. "I'll tell you about my abilities so you don't get scared about them." He catches a piece of stray hair. I press his hand to my cheek.

"Does this mean we're officially a couple?"

"We've been a couple since five months ago."

Would we really work out and stay together? I guess that's something we'd have to work on, I suppose. No relationship can be perfect. Can a human and a vampire live happily without death? I respect Demean, he was a vampire, he was my love and he was the one who loved me for who I was, not what I was. He was a gentleman and he was the only person to have ever acted the way does with or towards me. I love him for that and I will always love him.

"It hasn't seemed like it. Demean, why have you chosen me to love? I'm not worthy of it." I clutch onto his top with my left hand as my right hand clutches onto my stomach, hissing in pain.

"You are worthy of my love, Amadora. I didn't choose you to love; only my heart did. You're perfect to me, and nothing is going to change that." He places his hand on top of mine. "I'm old enough to be a dad, but you're too young. I'm not letting you labor a **_bambino_** until you're what I am. You could die if you have a child whilst still being human. And, we're still at school."

"Demean, I don't care. If you want to be a dad, I'll keep the baby and we'll raise it. Even if it isn't half-blood or whatever you call it, we'll still raise it as our own. Forget about school and forget about my age, we'll be a family if you want to be a family. I've wanted children and now, look at me. I'm pregnant. Demean, I need you to tell me what to do. I do and don't want to keep the baby."

"I want to be a dad but I fear for your safety. My answer is have the abortion; I'm not going to risk losing you."

"I'm not going to die giving birth to your baby." My grin fades as Demean's steel glare bores into my face. I push myself up and away slightly.

"You will, Amadora. Listen to me now. If you keep my baby as you are now, you will die. There's no empty threat there, it's a promise. You will die. That is why I want you to get the abortion and this is why I want to turn you. You'll be safer if you are what I am. Amadora, please listen to me and what I say. I know that out of experience and I know what to do." Demean faces me, standing near the window. I still haven't gotten used to how fast he can move.

The moonlight shone on him, making a menacing shadow across his face. His eyes look hollow and emotionless; his marble-like face ghostly, his stance almost dangerous, his lips into dark, deep lines and his hair reflecting him as a madman. The shadows from the clouds rolling in front of the moon played shadows dancing on his face also, his eyes turning bright brown with each dance and beat of my heart. The wind crashed into the house, whistles with each gust and leaves played outside as the trees tapped against the window, wanting to come in. The beating of the drum, the tapping on the glass and whistling made the atmosphere dark and luring, dangerous even.

I get an icy, cold shiver sent down my back, stirring me from the mesmerizing of which is Demean. I glance behind, seeing no one but a defiant presence could be felt. A more powerful presence than myself and Demean. The wind picked up pace as did the drum and the tapping. The leaves swirled around gloriously as fear began to pound through my veins and sweat rolled down one by one my face. Demean was gone from my sight when I glanced back. I feel my stomach grow heavy and it wasn't because of the baby. There was a crash from somewhere in the house, I hide my face in the pillows and tighten the cover around me.

There was silence again and the concert finished. The drum began to slow down, still thundering in my ears from the adrenaline, the whistling stops and the tapping on the glass. The weather was dying down but fear still swept through me. Another loud crash caused me to look up from the quivering wreck I was hidden under and get up on my jelly-like legs. My knees almost collapse in and I clutch the wall tightly. The heaviness in my stomach got worse. Crash! There it was again. Where was it coming from? The drum starts up again as I edge closer to the stairs.

"Where in Hell did she put it?" I hear a hiss say, the voice is unrecognizable.

I creep down the stairs, holding onto the handrail with one hand and my other hand on the wall. Where did Demean go, where is he when I need him most now? I kneel down on the stairs and I catch a glimpse of the intruder. It was Raul. "Why are you in my house?" I ask, climbing down the stairs. Raul stares at me. "Rosa left something behind. Do you know where it could be?"

"What did she leave behind? A necklace? A ring?"

"My unborn daughter. She left my unborn daughter behind. Apparently, she fell and hit the floor. Rosa isn't clumsy in any way. Where's my brother?" He silently comes towards me.

"I don't know. I have nothing to do with your loss. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know where Demean is, I swear."

"You have. She lost it here, in your house. You're going have to pay the price of my loss if he doesn't show up, Amadora." Raul's eyes beam at me.

"No!" Demean shouts, knocking Raul aside and placing a knife through the right side of his chest. "You don't touch her! I had nothing to do with the loss and neither does Amadora. You will not make her pay the price of your loss. Leave Raul and never return. I don't miss on the second shot." Demean gets up, taking the knife out and coming towards me. He firmly wraps an arm around me, his hand resting gently underneath my stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I scream when I catch Raul running towards us. I run towards the front door, Demean keeps his brother off.

"Demean, I know you aborted my unborn child!" Raul accuses. I shake my head, running towards Sue's place. I collapse to my knees, halfway down the block. The pain from my stomach was almost like fire. Someone exits from their house and helps me walk inside.

"Amadora? Is that you?" Sue. The voice belonged to Sue. I look up.

"Yeah. I hope you didn't think I was an elf." I joke.

"What happened? You were knelt down on the sidewalk. Why are you big?" Sue sits me down on the sofa and sits next to me.

"Demean's having a fight with his brother and, his brother's trying to kill me and my baby." I blurt out.

"Whoa. You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Who's the dad?" Sue kneels in front of me.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday." I keep the dad answer to myself. There was a knock on the door. Sue rushes to it. Demean steps inside, glancing at me. "Amadora, are you okay?" He asks, taking my hand in his.

"No, of course I'm not okay! The baby aches from my running." I take deep breaths, he kisses my hand quickly.

"Don't worry. It'll calm down in a minute." He places his ear against my stomach.

"Demean's the dad?" Sue's screams.

"I don't know. Sue, Tyson is the other potential dad. He constantly raped me and, I constantly did it with Demean." I answer.

"Why did you ask the question in that way? You make me out like I'm a bad person. Don't you want me a dad then?" Demean questions.

"I just didn't expect you to be a dad. You're not the kind of person I pictured holding a baby and having the patience of waking up every night to change or feed a baby." Sue bites her nails. I chuckle lightly. "Are you keeping it?"

"I don't know. We're discussing that tomorrow." I close my eyes, Demean speaking to the baby in Italian and soothing it. He stops speaking to it. I push myself up and look down at Demean.

"We had already discussed it. No, you're not keeping it." He doesn't lift his eyes from my stomach.

"Right, I'm confused here. Are you keeping the baby or not?" Sue steps in.

"No,"

"I don't know." Demean and I answer at the same time. "Is it safe to go home yet?" I stand up, Demean taking my place on the sofa. I can see Sue sinking near him. He keeps his stare steady.

"Not yet. Raul's still there. I'm going back, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Get plenty of sleep please. I'll see you in the morning." Demean pecks me on the cheek and leaves, waving to Sue before hand.

"I take it Raul is his brother and you're sleeping over mine for tonight." Sue tries to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, Raul's his older brother. They hate each other. I think he left me here because I'm sleeping over. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. We're going to defiantly catch up." Sue leads me to the bedroom I'll be sleeping in. The state was organized and the bed was soft enough.

"We catch up every day at school."

"We hardly speak anymore. So, how's sex with Demean? I bet he's great." Sue leans forward eagerly.

"I'm not answering that. How's your relationship with Jordon going?"

"Perfect. My mom kicked me out because she found out I was married a few months ago." Sue couldn't contain her excitement.

"Really? How do you feel about that?"

"I don't mind. I didn't particularly like my mom."

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Are you hoping you both get married?" Sue lets her curiosity through.

"I don't know. I want us to get married, but on the other hand, I don't. I want to keep this baby but, I don't. My mind's confused, Sue."

"I don't care what Demean says. Keep the baby. I would."

"I don't want to go through the nights waking up every few hours and hear it scream when it's teething and all that."

"You'll get through it. You've got Demean to help. He doesn't even have bags under his eyes! I'm sure waking up to look after the baby won't do him any harm." Sue was onto something there. I stay quiet for a minute. He's a vampire, I'm sure that Demean won't mind too. But, he'd shout at me the fact that I could die from child birth, if before that. "Amadora, I never expected you to get pregnant. When you and Demean showed up at school, holding hands, I was surprised. And, now... Wow! You're going for it, aren't you?"

"No, all purely by accident. I swear." I hold my hands up. Sue takes them. "So, the condom split and you were the unfortunate 0.1% of people who get pregnant while on the pill?" Oh dear, no wonder I'm pregnant. Demean and I didn't use any form of protection.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Come on, Amadora. I know when you're lying. You didn't use any, did you?"

"Sue, you're being stupid now. Of course we did. Demean and I aren't stupid enough to forget about that." I take my hands away, yawning. Sue nods.

"Sleep well, Amadora." Sue murmurs as she closes the door. I get comfortable on the bed and stare out of the window, waiting for Demean to arrive.

I hope he's okay. I twist and turn, unable to get comfortable. I don't know if it was because of the baby or I was worried for Demean. I just want him here; his safe arms around me, letting me know everything's going to be alright. I just want him to be here with me, discussing the baby and what to do next in our lives. I shouldn't be alone. Sue's in the house, yeah but still, I feel alone. I can feel my eyelids get heavy but, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay awake until Demean returns. I'll feel awful if he comes back and finds me asleep.

"Sue!" I cry out, waiting to hear those footsteps on the staircase. I had fallen asleep; I knew I shouldn't have thought about sleep. I sit up and find it's still night and Demean's not back. I make my ears listen for any sound on the staircase or landing but I hear nothing. I lie back down, giving up on thinking that Sue's going to come. I stare at the pillow next to me, slowly clawing at it. I hear the front door slam shut. I immediately run to the door and Sue was swearing to herself, Jordon going on his knees, hands clasped together.

"Sue, please let me explain." He begs, I watch on, hiding in the shadows.

"Why should I? You were mixing with Cindy! The girl I despise. I saw what you two were doing and you were about to… urgh!" Sue shouts, almost hissing it.

"It wasn't like that. She came onto me and I couldn't get her off me, I swear that's the truth. I really did try but I couldn't, it was like she was super strong or something. Sue, I'm begging you to forgive me. I'm not lying to you at all; I never have lied to you." Jordon went up to her, clasped her arms and he kissed her. Super strong? It can't be another vampire, surely.

"Jordon, I don't give forgiveness away like sweets. Prove to me that you didn't restrain her and I might forgive you. Trust you even. Deal?"

"Yes, whatever you want. I love you so much, Sue. It's unreal." Jordon smiles and kisses her again, his hands holding her hips on his.

"No, Amadora's here. She's asleep at the moment. I don't want to wake her up." Sue pushes him away slightly.

"Why is she here? She didn't get kicked out of her house."

"Demean's having a fight I think and he's brought her here so she's safe."

"Why here? She could be safe at her own home." Jordon glances quickly towards me but he doesn't spot me thankfully.

"She's pregnant, Jordon. Five and a half months pregnant. Demean wants her here so Amadora and the baby is safe from the fighting or whatever violent stuff he's doing. Jordon, he really wants Amadora and the baby safe, he cares for his loved ones. I think…" Sue takes a deep breath before sighing. "They're perfect for each other. Jordon, I want a baby too."

"No way. I'm not getting you pregnant. Sue, you're too young to have children, so am I. I'm an unfit dad and you're an unfit mom. We drink, smoke and we're junkies. We won't make good roles models, we won't be able to afford children and we won't be able to stop the habits." He runs a hand through his hair.

I feel like shouting at him; _I didn't want to get pregnant in the first place!_ But, he won't listen. He usually doesn't if it's me talking. I can't believe that Sue wants children. She is an unfit mom but still, she wants to have children. I never pictured her as a mom to be totally honest, only like the typical stereotyped American junkie you always see in films. Jordon has the right idea but I pictured him as the one who wants children. Strange really.

"I want children too. I want to feel like what being a mom is like." Sue plunks herself on the couch.

"Sue, honey, the answer is no. We're not having any children. They're hard work and cost a lot of money and we're not fit enough to be parents." Jordon goes to the door. "I'm going to go now because the party's at my house. You can come if you want." Jordon holds out his hand. Sue will probably go with him, knowing that I'm asleep and I'll be alright.

"I'll pass. I'm going to stay and wait for Demean to come back. I might come round later. Do you have any fags, by the way?" Sue stands up, grabbing her lighter out of her pocket. Jordon passes her a full packet.

"See you later and save some for me. My mom's keeping a close eye on me now. I'm only going to smoke around here and my mates' houses. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later." Sue smiles and lights up her first fag, standing in the front door.

I go back inside the bedroom and stand at the window. I'm only pregnant because it was accidental. We never planned it. I thought a vampire's reproductive system shuts down with the rest of the bodies' organs and systems apart from the nervous system. I've been told that. Looks like, it wasn't true. I go back to the stairs and quietly, go down them. "Why are you up?" Sue asks, staring at me. I stay on the last step.

"I've just come down to get a glass of water. Is there any sign of Demean yet?" I go into her kitchen and get the glass of water.

"No. What is he doing exactly? Having a fight with his brother shouldn't take long." Sue stubs out the fag and closes the door.

"He's fighting his brother. It depends on what kind of brother you are and have. If you're the youngest but you're quick and small, you'll win. If the eldest is tall, quick and fast minded, it'll take a bit longer. It all varies.

"What's it like being with Demean and pregnant?"

"Demean is just so supportive and gentle, he's great to have a laugh with and he'll understand you no matter what. Being pregnant is a totally different. You need to go to the toilet constantly, your back aches and you can't sleep as easily. You don't want to get pregnant, trust me. Mine is an accident and tomorrow, Demean and I are going to discuss it." I place my glass of water on the coffee table and join her on the couch.

"I heard what you said about wanting children. Sue, don't. You're too young and he was right. It'll be really hard for both of you to give up your habits of drug abuse, smoking and alcoholism. Please, don't try and get pregnant, Sue. You will not be able to cope with it. Take it from someone who has had experience." I clasp her hand and made her look into my eyes.

"I guess you're right, Amadora. I just wanted children because you were having children and you seemed to be happy about that. I just want the perfect relationship like you and Demean have." Sue admits, I can see she won't try for children.

"No relationship is perfect, Sue. It takes work and faithfulness and trust to make it seem perfect. Sue, don't worry about what I'm going through, worry about what's going through your life at the moment. Concentrate on Jordon and your family and the finals." I look at the time. It was midnight.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go to bed, are you going to bed too? Its obvious Demean won't be coming back yet. I slipped him a key for if we're asleep and the door's locked, he can come in." Sue climbs the stairs, watching every step I take. I feel a bit dizzy with each step.

"The windows and doors are locked. So, night Amadora. Thanks." Sue says, disappearing into her own bedroom as I disappear into my temporary room.

"Night, Sue. Sleep tight." I reply. I place the glass on the bedside table and get back into bed, under the quilts. I stare at the space in front of me, imagining Demean was there.

The time was two in the morning. The streetlight shone into the room a little, reaching ten centimeters on the floor. The frosted glass hid the trees and blocked out most of the wind rushing through the air. No one stirred in the house, there was no noise and everything was eerie. A key turned in the lock, a quick clicking sound echoed through the house, stirring no one or nothing. With another quick click, the door was locked again from the inside. There was rustling downstairs of tissue and hissing. Light footsteps climbed onto the stairs, one by one footstep. A light was turned on in the bathroom and more rustling could be heard. A voice whispered in the air, soft whispers that couldn't be heard nor deciphered. The bedroom door opened.

"Amadora?" A voice mumbled. I sit up and see a black figure outline. The door closed and the light was switched on. I hiss in reaction to the sudden light.

"Demean, why are you back so late?" I ask once I could see him. His top was gone, his jeans were ripped, his skin was covered in blood but no wounds could be seen.

"Sorry, Raul was putting up such a fight. Eventually, **_Madre_** stepped in and stopped us. Raul's gone back to **_Italia_** now. How have you been? I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." He comes next to me, brushing away stray hairs from my face.

"I was worried sick about you. I'm so tired and I've been like that for ages. Go and get cleaned up and changed into something before you are sleeping next to me." I grab his hand and he smiles.

"I need to shower; I'll do that in the morning. The worse injury I got was a broken arm but it's healed now. I lost my top in the battle."

"Those jeans aren't any good too. Take them off until the morning and when we go home, put them back on." I lie on my back. "Go and wash your face at least."

"Yes, _**Madre**,_" He says sarcastically. He exits the room again and goes back to the bathroom. The sound of water rushing soothes my worries. He's here and he's fine.

Demean turns off the light when he comes back in. I hear him take off his jeans before turning on the bedside light and facing me. "How has the **_bambino_** been?" Demean rubs my stomach, making me more relaxed.

"Fine. Just squashing my bladder." I breathe deeply.

"We've already discussed it. You're having the abortion because you're too young and you'll die. Amadora, I'm not losing you just to gain a son or daughter."

"I really want the baby, Demean. I really do want it." I place a hand on his cheek.

"No. We've got eternity soon to have as many children as we like. Abort this and I'll turn you then we can have a family. I promise. Amadora, you are having that abortion even if I have to force you."

"Did you abort Raul's baby? He accused you of it. Is that why you're threatening to give me the abortion yourself?" He lies flat on his back.

"No, of course I didn't. Why would I abort my own brother's unborn child? I'm not going to give you the abortion myself; I will force you to have it. My brother accuses me of all kinds of things you wouldn't believe it." Demean looks at me again. I don't believe him, he answered too quickly then.

"Demean, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell him or anyone. You told me you was a vampire and you could change form."

"I didn't abort it. I have the power to but I won't. I want you to join me with my opinion."

"I want this baby, Demean. I will have it and you won't be able to do anything about it." I begin to push myself up but Demean's on top of me. A challenging smile haunts his face.

"I'll abort the baby myself if you try to keep it, Amadora. I have the power of being able to and I'm not scared of using it. We might be together but, we're totally different. I can control you in any way I can and I have more power over you. You'd better get that abortion before I abort the baby myself. We're going to the doctors tomorrow and, he'll abort it then and there." Demean doesn't make open threats, he makes promises.

"Get off me right now, Demean."

He doesn't move. I place my hands on his ribs and try to shift him like that, he doesn't move even then. "Get the Hell off me, Demean!" I warn.

"Not until you agree to have the abortion. Until then, you're stuck underneath me." Demean places his head next to my ear. "I'm not bothered. I can go without sleep, I don't use the toilet anymore and I've got a meal already." He mutters, a low, short chuckling following it.

"You're not drinking from me anymore. You can forget about it." I thump my hands against his chest.

"You won't be able to do anything about it, Amadora. Agree to the abortion and we can get on with building our lives together." Demean turns his head towards the door, footsteps creep outside it.

"No. Unless the doctor said I'm going to die, I'm having the baby. I think it's developed enough to withstand the abortion anyway." I grin when he arches an eyebrow. He was challenging me as always. I gasp when his hands touch my bare stomach; his fingertips gliding over my ball and making me relax. I feel a kick inside me. Damn baby!

"We still have time for an abortion." He murmurs. Demean mutters something in English about the baby. I keep my eyes on the ceiling. "My **_Madre_** was looking forward to being a grandmother too when we did decide on having our own family too. I guess she's going have to wait a little longer."

"I know you've explained it to me before but… why can't I keep the baby?" I'm not sure if I'm giving in to him or I'm standing my ground still.

"You're too young and you'll die during birth. Wait till you're older and you're like me." Demean turns serious. He gets off the bed, going to the door. "What do you want, Sue?" He asks, opening it slightly, poking his head outside. I manage to stand on my own, leaning against the wall. I slowly move away form the bed and more towards the window, opening it slightly.

"I'm just going to tell you that Flora's here with two bags." Sue told him shakily.

Demean opens the door fully, exposing himself and he went up to the stairs. "Flora, you can come up now." Sue shouts quietly, I can see her eyes going onto Demean's ass and watching him full of lust. I knew she loved my boyfriend and she wanted him. She also knew that he was mine.

"Demean, I was so worried about you. I came back to the house and you were gone." Flora's voice hummed through the air. Flora's figure appeared in the doorway, her eyes searching for me. "Amadora, I was so worried about you most. God, my dear child, why did you come here?" Flora finds and hugs me quickly before sitting down on the bed. Sue walks in with Demean and they join us on the bed. I sit against the head board, Demean at my side, holding my hand.

"I brought her here. My **_fratello_** tried to kill her and accused me of killing their unborn child." Demean answers.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He brought me here because of what state I'm in." I blurt out. "Flora, I'm five and a half months pregnant. He brought me here so the baby and I was safe from the fighting." I glance at Demean, his face remained unmoving.

"Congratulations! A celebration is in order! Why did Raul try to kill you?" Flora's smile and cheerfulness didn't last long.

"Because he wanted to abort my baby and kill me for what he accused Demean of." I hate attention. I really do. Being pregnant isn't good!

"The baby might not be mine, to add to that. Amadora admitted that she was constantly raped by Tyson. Sue, your family won't be able to make him stop no matter how many times you beat him up. So, he could be the father to the baby or me." Demean drops that bombshell without emotion, his face as hard as stone.

"Oh my. Tyson is the one who kept on beating you, isn't he?" Flora clasps both hands to her face in shock. Sue shakes her head, probably disappointed in me for not telling her seeing that we're supposed to be best friends and we promised we'd tell each other everything. I didn't do that. She was the first to know I was pregnant and she was supposed to know what was happening. I didn't want to burst her bubble, she's happy for once and she's married. I didn't want to ruin it for Sue by saying that I was constantly raped by Tyson and I'm pregnant with a bloody vampire's baby.

"Yeah, he is. I prefer not to talk about him." I get up from the bed and walk out of the room. I'm still sensitive about the matter. A hand rests on my shoulder lightly. I turn my head, it was Sue.

"Hey, are you alright?" She still cared?

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? I saw you shaking your head."

"No, I'm not. I'm disappointed but, you're still my best friend and I'm sure you had your reasons for not telling me anything. Tyson's still a sensitive matter then?" Sue knew me inside and out. I nod. "Don't worry about him. He's not going to come near you now." Her smile doesn't reassure me in any kind of way.

"I didn't want to tell you because you're finally happy with Jordon. I don't want to tell you the bad stuff that had happened to me. You could say I didn't want to burst your bubble." I shrug my shoulders, letting a little smile go.

"You can never burst my bubble. Unless you take Jordon, drugs, sex, alcohol and cigarettes away from me. If you do, I'll just kill you." I knew she was being serious but I couldn't help but laugh, Sue joins me. After a couple seconds laughing, I stop suddenly, placing my hands on my stomach. That was so painful then. "Are you alright?" She stops laughing too, seeing that I'm in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it just kicked me." I place her hand on the area the baby kicked me, it still was kicking. Sue immediately took her hand away.

"Oh my God, that is horrible!" She retorts in horror. The pain increases though. "Demean, Flora!" Sue shouts, running into the room. "Help!" I hear her panic. Demean kneels down in front of me, holding my stomach. He mutters to it in Italian but it did no good. I look at Flora; I can see it in her eyes.

"She's going into labor, Demean." She announces. I shake my head. No, it's too early into the pregnancy to go into labor.

"It's too early, even for the baby." I knew what he meant. This is too early even for a vampire baby. Flora shakes her head.

I scream out in pain. He helps me get down the stairs, Sue picks up her keys and we get in the car. Demean holds my hands in the back, Flora sits in the front, instructing me on what to do. Deep breathing won't stop the pain! Sue races over the speed limit to get to the hospital. My water's hasn't broken though, as far as I know, it hasn't. We reach the hospital and they put me in a wheelchair, my scream echoing throughout the building. Two nurses lead me and Demean towards the maternity unit. I feel sorry for Sue and Flora not being able to come with us. They lead us to a separate room. A bedside table with a vase and a low bed. Demean gets me out of the chair and onto the bed. The nurses rush about, getting things prepared as Demean stays calm and relaxed next to me, holding my hand at all times.

"They're going to get some gas for you and a doctor. " Since screaming in pain, I can't hear a word.

"I can't have gas. It makes me ill." I tell him, he nods.

"Looks like it's too late to get that abortion." He tries to lighten the mood.

"The baby disagreed and said, I'm coming out before mom gets that abortion." I look up at him. God, I loved him when he tried to cheer me up or when he tries to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

"We didn't speak to it enough when it couldn't make up its mind. We need to speak to it as much as possible when born." Demean chuckles at my reaction.

"You're not funny anymore. Get out. Leave. I'll get your mom to punish you." I was only pretending. His reaction was a raised eyebrow. He certainly wasn't amused. My grip on his hand tightened and I throw my head back, letting out another scream. "You're brave to come into a hospital full of women in just jeans and trainers, Demean. Go home and get changed properly." I tell him once I stopped screaming continuously for five minutes.

"I'm not leaving your side. Flora said that she'll go and get us some clothes anyway." He pulls the chair towards him and sits down.

"I wish Flora can see the birth of her grandchild."

"I think she's allowed. As far as I remember, you're allowed three people in the room. Good thing that my **_Madre_'s** gotten some baby stuff for us, diapers, bottles, sterilizer and so on. I'll build a cot and you can relax."

"She has? I didn't know that. Is that why you took ages to come back to me?" I flutter my eyelashes at him, smiling.

"No, I was having a fling at Jordon's party." He says sarcastically. "Of course, Amadora. I'll always come back to you, unless you dump me then, tough."

"That's not funny, Demean." I scream out in pain again. I hate contractions! Why do they have to be so bloody painful?

"I know, it wasn't meant to be funny. I'm probably the only decent guy you'll ever meet." Okay, he had a point there. Demean was, most likely, the only decent guy I will ever meet.

Two nurses enter the room. One nurse had her arms filled with towels, and the other had a small tub filled with water. A female doctor follows them, rolling up her sleeves. She pushes her hair onto her back and her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. I watch closely, Demean doing the same.

"Alright. Who do we have here? I'm doctor Swastika. Yes, that's my name."

"Amadora Santos and Demean Valentino, doctor." One of the older nurses' replies. How did they get our names?

"How long has Miss Santos been having these contractions then?"

"For about an hour while we were waiting for you." Demean answers, a low growling forming in his chest.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I am needed around the hospital urgently constantly. Right, Miss Santos, I need you to bend your knees and to spread your legs wide." The doctor instructs, I do as she instructs. In all honesty, I was expecting Demean to chuckle at least when she said 'spread your legs wide', but he didn't even snigger a little. He kept a straight face and holds my hand. The doctor puts on latex gloves, sending shivers up at me as the icy gloves touch my knees. I scream out again as another contraction happens. "You've been in labor for quite a while. Since late last night, from the looks of it."

"No. She was in labor since an hour ago. Her water broke then and the contractions started." Demean starts shaking; I give him a tight squeeze.

"No. The vagina is reddened and that tells me that she has been in labor since late last night, around eleven o'clock. Her nightdress is still sodden." Oh God. I've been in labor since yesterday night! Why didn't I have the contractions then? I scream once more, involuntarily pushing. I didn't push on purpose but I could feel myself pushing. "Amadora, we're going to start pushing now. On the count of three, push. One… two…" I thought leave it and push before the Doctor could finish the count down. I scream and push with all my might. Demean mutters into my ear endlessly, glancing at the doctor. Again, I push without her saying. I want the baby out of me now!

I don't stop for breath or to regain some of my energy. I just want the baby out of me right now so… I keep pushing. The pain is horrendous; Demean's cool skin against mine red hot skin and his sweet mutterings into my ear keep me going. I finally feel empty but I couldn't hear a baby's cry. I go into panic. The doctor looks sadly down at my baby and then at us.

"What's wrong? Demean?" I quickly look at him and back at the doctor.

"I'm so, so sorry. But, you're baby is stillborn." Her words slowly sank in as tears begin to well up in my eyes. Demean takes his hand away and holds out his arms for our baby.

Even Demean looks down at it sadly. Our son/daughter is dead! I let the tears roll as Demean covers its face.

"It can't be dead." I mutter, relaxing every muscle in my body so I could cry.

The baby stuff in my room just made me feel emptier than I already was. It was two weeks after our baby's stillbirth. I have had 'Baby Valentino' tattooed on my arm with six stars and a rose. Demean has had a tattoo too, he has his on the same arm and the same design. He was devastated about the stillbirth. I feel like it was my fault that our baby died. We have had counseling but, still… I feel like it's my fault. Since the stillbirth, Demean and I haven't been talking properly. I want to talk to him but I feel like I can't express how I feel to him. The funeral is tomorrow at midday. Our baby was our son. Baby Valentino was with my mom and dad now.

The bed sinks next to me, I lift my head up. It was Demean. He was trying so hard to help me get over my grief as well as fighting his.

"Amadora, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't either of our faults." He says, placing a hand on my back. I say nothing, but to curl into him and cry into his shoulder.

"I feel like it was my fault though. It died coming out of me, Demean!" I cry. He holds me tighter.

"It wasn't your fault. It was a natural stillbirth, it happens every day. It wasn't your fault." Demean makes me look at him.

"I know but…but…" I couldn't carry on my sentence. Demean shakes his head.

"Good things happen to bad people. Bad things happen to good people. We couldn't do anything about it, Amadora. We have to decide on what we do now. We have to do it for Baby Valentino." Demean glances at his arm before holding my hand. "We have to be strong."

"Were you Baby Valentino's dad?" I know it could break my heart more.

"No, it was completely human." Demean's eyes darken with the knowledge that Baby Valentino wasn't actually his. It was actually Baby Jacobs (Tyson's baby).

"As far as anyone has got to know, it was yours. It was and is Baby Valentino." I sit myself up. His eyes lighten in shades.

Despite this, Demean gets up from the bed and leans against the window. I don't know what more I could say. "It always will be Baby Valentino." I mutter, I know he would hear it. His shoulders lower.

"Yes, it will be." Demean closes the curtains and comes back to me. I lie down against the pillow; Demean presses his hand gently against my stomach.

"You will always be the dad to my children." I let out; my heart knocks against my rib cage. Demean places his head where my heart is.

"You will always be the **_Madre_** to my heirs and you always will be mine." Those are the last words of the night.

The disconnection between the two of us was lessening in slow strips. We were going back to the way we were before slowly but surely. I'm so upset with what happened but something in my mind springs new hope. We can always have more children. It didn't matter if I was human or not, I could still have children. I know it was too soon to try for a child again and we're both not confident enough to try yet. I decide to keep the thought to myself; I didn't want to upset Demean more right now. He was already upset enough knowing that the baby wasn't his and it was a stillbirth and I'm suffering badly from the death.

I clutch the teddy bear tightly which was for Baby Valentino. The day was sunny and the breeze was cool. Only Flora, Sue, Jordon and a few others who knew I was pregnant and who knew what happened was at the funeral. Demean looked smart and handsome in the tailored suit with his arm looped in mine, our hands joined. My dress was respectable, reaching the ground with short sleeves and a veil to hide my tears. The priest did the service calmly as I couldn't help but stop the tears. The little coffin was polished oak and the headstone had the tattoo design on it with a message which was specially engraved.

Demean and I went up to the little coffin. We kneel down. I place the teddy on the coffin gently as Demean placed a photo of us down. He slipped it into the coffin and we finally placed a rose down next to the teddy together.

"We both loved you very much and we wish you could be here with us." I sob. Demean pats my back as he translates into Italian. I didn't want to leave the grave; I didn't want to leave my little angel. Demean softly tugs me away.

"Don't worry." He mutters, taking my hand to his lips. We went back to our place and we stayed there a little while after the service was over.

"Our little angel, Demean." I reach out to the grave.

"Yes, our little angel who shall look down at us from above." He wraps an arm around my waist. "At least he'll know we love him."

"That's true. I don't want to leave, is that natural?" I lean my head against him.

"Of course it is. We have to. I don't want to leave him too." Demean smiles reassuringly. I nod, having one last look at Baby Valentino.

"We'll always love you." I tell him before we turn to leave. Demean's arm holds my waist tightly and as reassuringly as he possibly could. Sue, Flora and Jordon wait for us at the gates. Flora hugs me tightly as does Sue.

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Jordon tells Demean, shaking his hand. Sue nods, pushing away from me. "We all are. We wished it never happened." He adds. I shake my head. Nothing could've prevented it happening.

"We didn't want it to happen and we're here if you want to talk to anyone." Sue strokes my arm sympathetically.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it. But… Amadora and I need to figure out what we're going to do next. This is only the start of the learning curve." Demean speaks up for both of us. "We really do appreciate your offer and we'll keep it in mind."

"At least you can still try for another baby." Sue says sensitively. I sigh deeply.

"I think that won't be happening for a long time to come. We'll never get over Baby Valentino and he won't be replaced. Maybe, in the future, we'll try for another baby. At the moment, it's a defiant no." Demean takes my hand again. Sue nods respectfully. Jordon shakes our hands before getting in their car and leaving. Flora keeps quiet and says nothing as we get in our own car, heading home.

"How are you feeling now?" Demean asks.

"I feel like there's a big void in my soul that will never be filled. I have everything here, a mom, a lover and great friends. I'm just happy that Baby Valentino is now at rest. What are we going to do with all his toys?" I fiddle with the hem of my skirt.

"We'll put it in one of the spare rooms and… and… try to finish school and get on with our lives, always having our son in our hearts." Demean shakes his head. "All this **_merda_** shouldn't happen to you. You've done nothing wrong in your whole life. Why does **_merda_** happen to good people?" He starts shaking. I place my hand on his bicep.

"Don't worry about it. Demean, it just does. I've had **_merda_** thrown in my face all the time so… I just want to get on with my life after this event. I will remember him and I will always love him." I begin to feel the tears well up again.

"So will I. I just wish it didn't happen to you, especially you. You're such a wonderful, pure person to have all of this happen to you." Demean glances at me at the traffic lights. I don't reply, I don't want to speak anymore about this subject.

We arrive home. Flora puts the kettle on. Demean and I sit on the couch. "Where do you want to go from here?" I ask him.

"Let's finish school and then, try to keep our jobs and we'll plan the future tomorrow." He lifts his arm high enough so I could cuddle up to him.

"Would you like to try for another baby?"

"Yes but not right at this minute. Let's leave that discussion for another time." He was adamant on not talking about it now.

"When do we have to be in work?"

"Straight after we've finished school. We can't go to college then."

"That's a bit unfair. I thought you had the job during school hours." I tighten my grip on his shirt.

"I do. That's why I'm not in school most of the time." He reaches out when Flora hands him a glass of water and me a cup of tea. She sits down in the chair opposite us. "**_Madre_**, why did Amadora go into labor early?" Demean asks.

"I don't know. Perhaps it is just fate."

"Don't play riddles with me. You know what we've just been through and still trying to get through. I'm not in the mood to be mucked about with, _**Madre**._" Demean lashes out at Flora. He was really stressed with all this.

"Calm down, Demean. There's nothing to stress about." I whisper to him.

"I'm not stressed; I'm just trying to sort things out. Now, **_Madre_**, why did Amadora go into labor three months and two weeks early?" He stares at Flora patiently, as if he's assessing her.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Raul or Sue? Sue could've slipped something into her drink or Raul could've done something to her that she even doesn't know of. I honestly don't know." She quickly takes a sip of her drink.

"You're lying. I've been studying people for years and I know when they're lying. I've been lied to all my life and I, at least, need some honesty. Amadora disserves something good to happen to her and I disserve some honesty." He looks down at me. "Amadora, go to bed and get a couple hours sleep. You've been up all night and you've been crying a lot. You look really, really tired."

"Not until you get an answer to your question. I want to know why I went into labor early too." I push myself up, still staying against Demean. I was tired but I wanted to find out the truth as much as Demean. Flora sighs deeply.

"Raul forced me to put something into her drink. He didn't say what it was or what it would do; it'll just cause a lot of pain. He threatened to kill both of you if I didn't slip this medicine sort of stuff into her drink and cause her a lot of pain. I didn't want to do it, I swear. Raul forced me into it. I really didn't want to do it." Flora explains quickly as Demean slowly got up and stalked towards her.

"My **_fratello_** made you pour a liquid which would cause my **_fanciulla_** pain and suffering which made her go into early labor and give birth to my stillborn son! Is that what you're saying?" Demean made Flora look at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Even from here, I can see her eyes go dark and her pupils smaller. I stand up, shaking my head.

"You're lying again! You poisoned Amadora because you were jealous that you weren't the center of my eye anymore. You decided that if you caused Amadora pain, you would help as much as possible to make me see that I couldn't love any other woman apart from you. You have put us through the worse month we have ever had. Amadora gave birth at five and a half months to my stillborn son, your grandson because of your jealousy! Get out of this house, right now! I don't want to see you again! Nothing you do will make up for what you've done!" Demean roars in her face. I back away from Flora.

"I trusted you! My mom trusted you! Demean trusted you!" I shout, running upstairs.

Demean chases after me. Flora betrayed my trust! She betrayed my mom's trust most of all! Why would she betray our trust just to get Demean's attention back on her? Why couldn't she cope with the fact that Demean's found a lover at last, in over five centuries. I thought I could trust her, but… the past month has just proved it. I can't trust her anymore. She made me give birth to our - my stillborn son and at five and a half months pregnant. He was too early to live! I slam the door shut to the bedroom which has a lock on the inside. I lock it before Demean could come into the room. He slams against the door with the palms of his hands.

"Amadora, open this door please." Demean begs. "I don't want to loose you too just because of my _**Madre**,_ Amadora, please open the door."

"No! I can't trust anybody anymore!" I clutch my knees towards my chest.

"Please. I don't want to loose you too. **_Ti amo_**, Amadora and I don't want to loose you in any shape or form. Let me in so we can talk. I'm not going to crash the door down because I want to sort this out as humanly possible." He sounds like he was on the verge of tears.

Demean

For the first time in over five centuries, I feel tears well up in my eyes. I lost my son and I might loose my love.

"Not until Flora's gone from my sight and not until she has apologized." Amadora shuffles towards me, getting onto her feet.

"I just want her to get out of our lives." I can tell she's been crying by how thick her voice was. I turn around, she was there. My supposedly loving **_Madre_** with her suitcases and a disappointed look on her face. "Apologize to Amadora before you go. It was your fault and you will apologize." I take a few steps away from the door. Flora goes up to it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant until you told me. I'm so sorry." She mutters.

"Sorry can bring back our son!" Amadora shouts, I totally agree. Her apologies won't bring back our son. Nothing will be able to. She gave Amadora which would cause her pain but it also killed the ability for the vampire blood inside Baby Valentino to help him survive the premature birth.

"If I'd know you were pregnant before I did it, I wouldn't have done it. If I could turn back time and stop myself from doing it, I would. I just wanted to earn my son's attention again." **_Madre_** sighs before picking up her suitcases and going down the stairs. I watch her leaving, keeping my rage in.

"Go and help Raul. You've done enough here. Don't find us again, don't send anyone to try and kill us and don't come back into our lives again because you won't live to see the next sunset." I warn her as she opens the front door.

Without a word, she nods and the door slams shut behind her. Arms wrap around my waist and a head rests on my shoulder. "You should go and rest now. I need to go hunting before I'm going to join you." I tell her, turning around in her arms. She looks up at me, her eyes give away that she was making a plan.

"Demean, Ti amo." She replies before smiling harshly. Amadora runs off to the bathroom. I take off my jacket and my tie. I pull my shirt out of the trousers and I run outside. The first place I thought of was school. Due to the new students being there today, it'd be perfect. I shake my hair to make it look more 'dashing' as Amadora once commented when I was trying on my suit which was meant to be for the wedding (which I've still got to propose to her).

I stroll into the corridors, picking out my victim carefully. The girls smile gracefully at me, stopping their conversations to greet to me.

"Ciao." I turn to my Italian lingo. A red head walks past me, catching my attention. I begin to follow her towards the gym. Grabbing her hand, I lure her into the changing rooms and begin to kiss her. Her body freezes for a split second before acknowledging who I am and what I am. She immerses herself in the task of unbuttoning my shirt. I kiss her neck, searching for the perfect vein. In a single minute, I have my fangs clamped into her skin and her blood refreshing me and my powers.

Her hands flop against her sides and she relaxes underneath my hands. I don't want to stop but I pull myself away before I drain her. I leave the red head with enough blood to still move about, she'll feel dizzy but she'll be alright in a couple minutes. I button my shirt up again and walk out of the changing rooms like nothing happened. I make sure I'm not spotted running out of the school, I shouldn't really. I'm only a breeze to these filthy humans at the moment.

I still couldn't believe what my **_Madre_** did. I never thought she would have the guts to do something so evil just to get my attention. I talked to my **_Madre_** every day and still, she wants more of my attention. She should've understood that I couldn't. I've got a lover now and she should be proud of that. She knew that some day, I will fly the coop and I will get a partner and hopefully, have a family. She knew that! I still can't understand why she did it. It was something more than attention from me she wanted. She was almost jealous of Amadora. No, that would be classed as incensed if my **_Madre_** wasn't joking about loving me.

I can hear movement of bed sheets rustling from our bedroom when I enter the house again. I thought she would be asleep by now. I have been gone for almost an hour and with no doubt, Amadora would've cried. I race upstairs silently; I know there's no one else in the house apart from her and I. I enter the bedroom; Amadora was standing at the window. I stand behind her, my hands running up and down her arms. "Why didn't you go to sleep?" I ask soothingly. She takes a deep breath.

"Demean, I couldn't sleep. I have something to tell you." She doesn't face me.

"What? You're going to dump me, aren't you?" I was ready for the blow if she was going to dump me. I would understand why too.

"No, no. I'm not going to dump you. Demean," She faces me, her arms crossed. "I want to try for another baby. I know it's early and we've just gotten back from…" She shakes her head. I run a hand through my hair.

"You want to try for another baby? Amadora, no, not yet. I want to get over Baby Valentino as much as you do. I don't want to try for a baby while we're still sensitive about Baby Valentino. He was special to me as much you." I really didn't want to risk her and our baby's life again.

"I just want to get rid of this loneliness your mom left me with. I feel like there's a huge whole in my heart and soul. I just want to get rid of that." Amadora begun to break down into tears. I wrap her up in my arms, trying to reassure her.

"I don't like this loneliness in our world, our hearts and our souls but, I'm determined to get our grieving for Baby Amadora done with or at least try to." I murmured into her ear. I wish my **_Madre_ **hadn't had to do something just to gain my attention back. It was despicable and low, even for her standards.

"I wish none of this ever happened!" She sobs finally, after a couple of minutes standing together.

"Neither do I but it happened and there's nothing that can change that. No matter how hard we try. My **_Madre_'s** gone now and we're not going to see her again. We just need to get on with normal life as normal as we possibly can and-"

"How can I? You're a vampire! Your mom's a vampire! My parents are dead! My best friend and her fiancé are hardly here for me and I've just lost my first baby! There is no normal life anymore for me, Demean!" She pushes herself away from me. Wow, what Amadora said cut deep through me.

"No. No, you can't. You can't lead a normal, human life anymore. I'm sorry for intervening in your life, sorry for begin a vampire, sorry about my **_Madre_**, sorry about the deaths that's followed me and sorry, once again, for ruining your life. It's not too late to fix it. All you need to do is tell me to go away and stay out of your life and I will do exactly." I told Amadora calmly, empathizing it a little. I go to the door and open it, letting it swing. Amadora stares at me.

"Demean, I didn't mean it like that. I swear. I was just so…so… I can't even think straight. I don't mean to bite your head off at all. Please don't leave me." Amadora got onto her knees, head bowed. I close the door and pull her to her feet. "I don't know what to think or to do anymore. Meeting you was the happiest and by far, the greatest moment of my life. I loved you from that first glance. I don't want you to go because I'm afraid I'll do something so devastating that it will shatter you and Sue apart. I don't want you to be in more pain than you are already." She locks her fingers with mine on both hands.

"I'm not going to leave because ti amo and I don't want to shatter you. I don't trust you being on your own when you're in this kind of state. I refuse to think about it." I shake my head, showing that I do care. "We're going to get through this, Amadora. Just you and me. We're both strong enough to do so."

Four Years Later…

It has been four years since Baby Valentino died. The emptiness within the pit of my stomach still lurks and I occasionally grows cold, knowing that. Demean walks besides me, taking my hand in his. We had just come back from putting flowers on his grave. For four years, we had graduated school, there hasn't been any trouble and we've both got well paying jobs. Demean covers my eyes with a blindfold and leads me into our house which was formally my house. "Demean, what are you up to?" I ask, surprised. He takes the blindfold off and our friends were in the hallway, kitchen and living room, waiting for us. I glance at Demean.

"Happy twenty-third birthday, Amadora." He laughs when I swing my arms around him. I thought he'd forgotten about my birthday.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear. I turn to stare at the crowd. Sue and Jordon looking proud. Sue was pregnant and she hated to mention or talk about it around me because of Baby Valentino.

"Go and enjoy yourself. You disserve some time with your friends and with some people of your own kind." Demean murmured the last part into my ear.

"What about you? You disserve to have some relaxation time too."

"I've got business to sort out with the company." Demean now owns the former company he worked for. He's the chef and the manager. I'm his waitress.

"Can't it wait? What business do you have to sort out?"

"Taxes. I need to work them out and pay them as soon as I can. I'm sorry but, I have to do this." Demean places hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I finally say. "As long as I see you later and we can go out, I won't be too worried." I let him walk away, after waiting till he agreed to take me out later. He heads towards the study without another look at me. I wonder what he was actually planning. Sue wraps her arm around my shoulders and hauls me towards the living room; there was a stack of large presents on the coffee table or next to it. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, guys." I tell them, hiding the gasp and the shock.

"We wanted to make you feel more special than you actually are. But, I'm going to ruin the surprise of the presents for you." Sue grins at me. "There aren't any actual presents. There is a bigger surprise waiting for you." She looks around. I shake my head, embarrassed.

"Why did you do this than?" Nodding towards the boxes.

"We wanted to see your face if you were confronted with presents like this. Now, it's going to be hard with the actual surprise."

"I'm just going to get changed. Any special clothing needed?" I stroll towards the stairs.

"A nice, complimenting dress. Simple and fashionable." Jordon says before Sue could speak. I nod and jog upstairs. I catch Demean walking into the study where he usually worked.

"Demean, you are coming downstairs once I've changed." I tell him firmly, storming into the study. He doesn't look up at me.

"It's your birthday and you disserve some time with your friends. You shouldn't want to be stuck with a vampire twenty four/seven." His long lasting strong Italian accent flows so perfectly still.

"I just want you to have a day of relaxing instead of worrying about the business. Come on, please." I stand behind him, my hands on his shoulders.

"Amadora, you seriously want to be stuck with me twenty-four/seven?"

"Yes, I do. You're never annoying; you're kind of relaxing actually." He puts his pen down and faces me in the chair, holding my hands.

"How am I relaxing? I'm a vampire, I shouldn't be relaxing."

"If I get really annoyed, I can always take it out of you and it won't hurt you as much and you won't harm me." I joke; his mouth goes in a straight line. "No, that's not really it. I don't know, you're just so cool about things all the time so, you have a relaxed ego which makes me relaxed. Vampire or not."

"What have you been taking down there? You're completely and utterly insane." He stands up and moves to the door.

"I haven't been taking anything. I'm telling you the truth." I go past him and into our bedroom. I look in our wardrobe for the dress matching Jordon's description. Simple yet elegant and fashionable, in the simplest terms known to man.

"You win. What are the fashion arrangements?"

"I know that I need to wear a dress which compliments me, it's simple and fashionable. I don't have any dresses of that description though." I carry on staring at my ruby red ballroom gown. The sequins begging me to pick that dress.

Demean pulls out one of his best tuxedos and changes against the bed. I finally sigh and pull out the sequin dress. "What about this dress? What do you think?" I keep on glancing up and down towards the dress and to Demean, holding the dress against me.

"I've always liked that dressed." Demean doesn't answer my question.

"Answer my question."

"I defiantly think you should wear it." His unmoving stare sent shivers through me. Four years later and I still wasn't used to his stares. Whenever he does the stare, there's always a flicker of mischief.

"This dress it is then. I hope it isn't too small already." I just turn around to have a different look in the wardrobe and see if there were any other dresses which were applicable for the dress attire.

"Why would it be too small? I only bought it for you last Christmas, five months ago." His forehead creased slightly.

"Because, unlike you, I put on weight."

"You exercise regularly though. So, you shouldn't have put on weight." Demean stands behind me, his body heat radiating against my back because he was that close. His hands work expertly down towards my jeans, undoing the button and the zip. I bite down on my tongue, refusing to let go of the gasp. "Go and try it on then. If you have put on weight, which is unlikely, I'll buy you a new one." He murmurs in my ear. I raise an eyebrow. Demean glides his hands up my waist and my stomach. His fingertips creating gooseflesh in their trail. He flashes me a crooked smile in the mirror.

"I would if you'd let me go. Demean, they're waiting for us." I gasp out as Demean has me against the bed, his hips against mine, hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry, maybe later then." He rolls off me. I haven't felt this kind of attraction towards him since we first met. The flame was rekindling. I glance over him again.

"You should change into something less formal and more casual, Demean. We're not going to a formal ball." I tell him, taking off my top and my jeans, placing the dress over my head. Demean looks down at himself and smiles.

"You'd never know. It'd be good to experience the formal ball again."

"This is my friends' you are talking about. It won't be a formal ball; it'd be something like a cinema or a restaurant… unless there's something they're not telling me." I make sure the dress was fine before getting Demean to do the laces at the back of it. The dress was like a Victorian dress but slightly skinnier towards the ground. Demean's chuckle didn't tell me anything.

"That's why it's called a surprise party, Amadora. You're not supposed to know what it's about." He holds out his arm in invitation. I take his arm and he leads me downstairs. Every girl was on the verge of tears, not including me.

"It's not too much, is it?" I ask, looking down at myself. "I feel overdressed." I admit at last, staring at my friends.

"Not at all. It's perfect in fact. We've just come over so we could get you both sorted, now, we need to change but our stuff is already in the trunk." Jordon informs us. They lead us outside and we got into three cars, just. Sue, Jordon and the others wouldn't let Demean or I drive so we were forced into the back seat.

"Do you remember the dance I taught you four years ago, at Sue's party?" Demean whispers into my ear. I think back all I can remember is Baby Valentino.

"No, I can't. You'll just have to teach me it again, won't you?" I let a small smile go towards him.

"No problem. What about some other different dances too? It'd help for when, if, we get married. That first dance." Demean was suggesting marriage here? I shake my head. Demean laughs and places his hand on my thigh. "Of course, the dances could always wait." He muttered into my ear. The fire relit in the bottom of my stomach and my loins were dancing. Demean made this worse by nibbling the base of my neck and his hands slowly sliding up my thighs. Oh God, this was so nice. To be touched and kissed in this way from Demean again It was so refreshing. I could feel Demean licking my neck and clenching his fists every time I shivered against him.

"Demean, we can't do this. Not in a back of a car, not now." I try to push him off me. I run my hands through his hair, clenching.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere more… private?" His quick glance at my face suggests that I say yes.

"Our friends have organized something really special and I don't want to ruin it by not turning up. Demean, stop now."

"We've got time." He sits up and gets in the front. "Pull over, Oliver. Just here will do." Demean tells Oliver, who pulls over. Demean smacks Oliver over the head and he falls against the chair.

Demean gets out of the car and opens my door. "We're now alone. No one can see this vehicle and no one will be able to hear us." He was acting so predatory and I was loving it. Before I could speak, he had me up against the hood of the car and was making me groan. The rain soaked us both, hiding my sweat and the sweet taste of him on me. I thought I'd never feel like this before. I admit, it felt better on a mattress but this had to do for now. Demean stops and kisses my neck again. "Scream for me, _**fanciulla**._" He orders. I have been screaming but as he enters me once more, my scream was louder. His name was ripped raw from my throat.

We fall into the backseat just as Oliver was about to wake up. We were soaking wet in more than one way and we didn't mind. It was my birthday after all. Oliver began to drive once more without saying a word. Demean kissing my neck, biting it occasionally and his hand on my thigh, going deeper. My hand rested lightly on his neck. "You are so irresistible tonight. More than ever." Demean mutters, pulling away from my neck so he could stare at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so irresistible." I pull my hand away; Demean grabs it and kisses my palm once before dragging his tongue up my throat again. He sits on my lap, feeling like a feather and his hands go onto my ass.

"I have the urge just to **_fottere_** you constantly. I don't know why." I didn't need to be an expert on Italian just to understand what **_fottere_** meant when he used it in that context. At least he was honest about what he felt.

"Why don't you?" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"Because of our busy schedule." His voice was rough with lust.

"I'm sure we can find a period of time where we've got time." I knew I was teasing Demean, he closed his eyes and his hands tightened on my ass just so he could bring our hips together.

"What about your friends though? They seem to be sticking to you more than ever." He lowered his voice just for that question and fact.

"I'll tell them we're busy today, sorry. Demean, we don't have to go to this party if you don't want to. I don't mind." My arms wrap themselves around Demean's neck. A low growl escaped from his chest and his eyes still didn't open.

"It's your birthday and I'm not going to let you miss this party. You're other birthday parties were **_merda_**, this will be your only party you've actually enjoyed." Demean began to nibble at my neck again.

"I began to live my life when you entered it but that doesn't change anything about this party. We don't have to attend it if we so wish not to." I was determined to put it into Demean's head that it's only a birthday party and our friends will throw us more good ones.

"No, we are attending this party. I'm not letting you miss out on this one especially." Demean found it hard to clamber off me and plant his ass next to me, satisfying his lust with an arm around my shoulders. I place my hand on his crotch lightly, he let out a very low, lustful growl.

"Why not? What's so special about this party?"

"It's a surprise and it's the first enjoyable birthday party you will have." Demean clenched his fists constantly as I could feel the heat of his skin through the tuxedo. I was finding it hard myself just to keep the desire away.

Mercifully, Oliver stops in front of a huge house. It wasn't decorated but I could tell from the exterior that it had cost a lot to burrow or rent for tonight. I was conscious about my mouth hanging wide open. Demean's grin reaches his ears as he opens the car door for me. "You like this place then?" He asks.

"Demean... this must have cost a fortune for my friends. It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"Come on then, you need to see the inside. Everyone's waiting." Demean takes me by the arm and glides me towards the building. The structure of it was so exquisite and beautiful, it matched the interior. The Michelangelo statues were everywhere, the pale colors contrasted with the cold stone ground perfectly and the ballroom was full to the brim of all our friends.

Raul and Rosa was there with their son, dressed in similar attire as everyone else, more exquisite. I searched around the crowd. Sue and Jordon started clapping. Everyone joins in, smiling. Demean's arm wraps around my waist and presses a peck to my cheek. "Happy Birthday, Amadora." He whispered into my ear. I turn to face him. "Thank you!" I quickly reply before the music started. I lunge at Demean, hugging him tightly with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Everyone surrounds me, wishing me happy birthday. Arms wrap around my waist. I push away from Demean and stare down at the small boy. Then I see a parting in the crowd, Raul and Rosa walking towards us. Demean and Raul share a brotherly hug, Rosa hugs me along with Michelangelo, their son.

"Happy Birthday, Amadora. It is a pleasure to see you with such happiness on your face and brightening your eyes." Raul comments, turning his attention to me.

"Thank you, Raul for coming. Please pass my thanks to Rosa and Michelangelo." I peck him on the cheeks once. "I take it that you and Demean have made up your differences."

"Not quite but, it is heading towards that direction. May you and I talk more privately?" Raul holds out his arm.

"If it concerns Amadora, it concerns me." Demean tells Raul firmly.

"Alright then." Raul whispers to Rosa. Rosa takes their son and walks away. Demean manages to stroll through the crowd with me next to him and onto the balcony on the third floor.

"I am sorry to hear about what **_Madre_** did to you both. You did not disserve any of that to happen to you." Raul sounds and looks truly sympathetic for us.

"I don't want to talk about what happened four years ago. I just want to forget it but, thank you for your apology." I just wanted to forget about Baby Valentino. Demean grips my hand tightly and holds me against him.

"She came to me, pretending she had done nothing wrong. I could see the guilt in her eyes. The regret of harming and destroying your lives." Raul stares out towards the sky, the clouds covering the scenery like a mist.

It made the night seem eerier than it already was. The night was already eerie due to the amount of vampires' which were occupying, excluding Demean, Raul, Rosa and Michelangelo. The vampires' dominated tonight, going by unnoticed by my kind. The full moon, over cover of clouds and the chills I keep getting down my spine doesn't help.

I see someone skip between the two pillars just in the corridor in front of us, from the corner of my eye. I turn my head, disbelieving what I saw.

Beautiful, luscious charcoal black hair, warming smile, gorgeous sapphire blue eyes and he was tall and slender. No, I was imagining these things. He was murdered. I leave the company of Raul and Demean. High cheek bones, sculpted, strong jaw line, thin, blossom lips, ivory skin and straight nose. I reach out; he was the same height as me, almost same height as Demean.

"You can't…" I hiss out, catching my breath in my throat.

The boy reached out to my hand, not touching it.

"_**Madre**,_" He says. It was my son! My Baby Valentino. He was just fully grown. He couldn't be here though because he died whilst I was forced into labor.

"Are you alright, dear?" Demean asks, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"**_Padre,_**" The lad looks at Demean.

"Amadora, answer me." He lifts me to my feet.

"It's Baby Valentino, Demean. I can see our dead son. He's fully grown." I mutter out.

"You're still grieving badly for him, Amadora." Demean holds me tightly, shaking with fear and worry.

"He said **_Madre _**and **_Padre_** though. Our son came to me, fully grown and looking so much like you. I'm not making things up. You know I don't." I hide my face in his shoulder, my hands clenching on his jacket.

"He's not here. Our son isn't real, you are imagining things." He strokes my hair, whispering into my ear. "I miss him too." Demean finally pushes me away, his thumb wiping against my cheeks.

I glance back to where I saw our son. Nobody stood there anymore. I must have been imagining it. I must've been imagining what our son would look like when he was grown up. I look at Demean again; he was so full of worry for me and my sanity. "Come on, go and sort out your face so it'll look like you haven't been crying. I'll escort you." Demean leaves my side for the moment as he explains what is happening at the moment. Raul nods and strolls off.

"Why did I imagine him when he was an adult? Demean, he did look so much like you." The cold water helped soothe the stinging on my eyes.

"You probably wanted to see him as an adult, to see what he would've turned out like." He passed me a paper towel, standing behind me deliberately to do so. He plants his hands on both sides of me on the counter and his body presses against me hard. His lips skim my neck, his breath warming my ear. I can see his eyes go dark in the mirror.

"Demean, no. We can't do it now." I begun to protest, Demean's quick turn of me and lips plastering on mine interrupt any trace of doubt or protest. His hands hurry to gather up my skirt as mine hold me steady against the counter.

I could feel Demean biting into my neck, not for his bloodlust but affectionately. Demean has me up against a wall. We were hidden in the corner where there weren't any cubicles. He doesn't hesitate. I don't know if it was due to the circumstances we were in or just wanted to **_fottere_** now. Demean was so animalistic; he was like a beast, starved of food. I didn't mind this. Why would I mind? I'm used to it.

I snap my head down towards him and I make him kiss me, his tongue exploring as thoroughly as before, maybe more. I could get high like this. My head was spinning and it felt good. "I wonder what's come over us." I ask him, mid-breath. He chuckles and doesn't reply.

The music was quick and fast. Demean was good at keeping in time with it. Demean, I, Raul and Rosa were the only ones on the floor. I think it's purely for the fact that they know the dance and they can keep in time with it. I was passed onto Raul and Rosa onto Demean. This has been one Hell of a night, the best birthday I've experienced so far. Soon enough, I was back with Demean. I notice Raul and Rosa bowing to each other before leaving the floor. Demean stops and goes down on one knee. My eyes were already watering.

"Miss Amadora Santo, we have been through Hell and back throughout our four year relationship. Now, I ask of you, would you like to go through Hell and back constantly, fighting off our enemies and strengthening our love along the way? I promise to try my hardest to give you the best you disserve. What I am trying to say, will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring, too beautiful for me.

Demean take my shaking hand and places the ring on. My tears rolling freely down my cheeks.

"I do." I sob. He kisses me, hands sliding down to my hips. An uproar of clapping and cheering made me smile. Demean wipes away my tears.

"I hope they're tears of joy." He jokes, I choke on my laugh.

"They are, Demean. Oh God, thank you for doing this for me." I hug him tightly.

"You disserve the best and I'm going to give it to you." He is full of surprises. "This venue wasn't booked by your friends, it was booked by me. I wanted you in a wonderful place where you wouldn't have to worry about a thing and I couldn't think of a better time or place to propose to my girl, my wonderful, beautiful girl."

"I won't be able to stop if you carry on like this. The place must have cost you a fortune." I manage to calm down after a while. Everybody was dancing and we were at the balcony. I study the ring. "Are these real diamonds?"

"Yeah. Real rubies and sapphires too. I said before, you disserve the best."

"All of this must have cost a Hell of a lot! You didn't have to spend a fortune just for me." The wind helps cool my burning face.

"I wanted to spend a fortune just for you. I wanted this to be a memorable birthday and I couldn't keep it a secret for much longer. I would've proposed earlier but there wasn't the perfect occasion."

"I don't know what to say anymore. Words won't say what I'm feeling." I look at Demean, he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Just say you'll be mine forever and I'll get the unspoken words out of you."

"I'm the future Mrs Demean Valentino and I won't want it every other way." Demean kisses me again. "Ti amo, Demean." I mutter as he kisses my neck.

"Amadora, ti amo. Ti amo." He replies, pulling away. "Shall we get out of here before I will lose control here? It's early too. Only nine o'clock at night." His smirk fills me in. I let Demean lead me back towards the crowd and say our goodbyes. This has been the best birthday by far.

Light kisses on the back of my neck awaken me. I turn my head, Demean leans over me. His lips meeting mine like before. I slowly turn onto my back and he slowly gets on top of me.

"Morning." I say when he pulls away.

"Morning, future Mrs Valentino." Oh God, it really did happen. I was engaged to him. At my birthday party, he did propose in front of my friends. It wasn't a dream after all. I moan loudly as he carries on nuzzling my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck, getting a glance at the engagement ring. Demean peels my arms away from his neck.

I feel him bite into my neck, my back arched and my fists clench in the bed sheets. Demean shifts my legs apart and sits between them. His mouth clamped on my erected nipple, biting into the area around it.

"Oh God! Demean, must you tease?" I shout. Demean flicks his tongue over the peek, I grunt hard. He glances up at me.

"I must. Just relax and I do the rest…" His voice rings in my head.

Over the past five months, Demean has been keeping an eye on construction at the restaurant. We're putting an extension on the back and use that to expand the kitchen. I've been keeping at eye on the budget and I've been looking at the set out of the new kitchen. We're hoping that this will boost business a little. The restaurant has been lacking a little but it had only gone down 0.005% of normal business. We're still cashing in reasonable amount of money. Amongst the plans for the restaurant, we've been discussing the wedding plans. We still haven't decided where we're having the reception. We're thinking of the local baseball club or the community centre.

I've decided on the wedding dress though and we've sorted out our do's. Sue comes round once a week so we could catch up. Their daughter is adorable. They've called her Lily. It suits her perfectly and I couldn't believe about how naturally I look after Sue's baby. Sue sits back and lets me handle Lily as if she hasn't had a baby, as if Lily's mine. I can change diapers and all that. I want a baby but I'm scared that I'll lose it again. I want to tell Demean before I do anything without him knowing.

I get Sue a cup of coffee while she pushes Lily in. Lily was asleep so, it should be peaceful for a while. I sit opposite her. It was nice to see my best friend again. She's aged a lot since having Lily though and she's given up all her dirty habits she used to do in high school.

"So, what's Jordon up to today? Work still?" I ask to get a conversation going.

"No, he's gone to his parents, they need a room painted for when Lily is old enough to stop over. They're not impressed still because of how young Jordon and I had Lily but, I don't care. We wanted a child so we had one. How's the plans for the restaurant and wedding going?"

"The plans for the restaurant are going according to plan as far as I know. Demean doesn't let me know about it because he says I should concentrate on the decorating and outlay. The wedding plans aren't going as good. Due to Demean being away all day and too busy for most of the nights, we haven't talked about it. I've got my wedding dress sorted though and our do's. We're trying to figure out where we're having the reception." I answer, relaxing.

"Why is he too busy for most nights? Isn't spending time with his future wife important?" Sue places down her cup.

"He's busy trying to sort out the money for the extension and he's trying to find some recipes to add to our menus. About twice a week he isn't busy. He knows it's important to spend some time with me but, spending time with each other is the sacrifice we had to make when we got the business." I wish he would spend a little more time with me though. But, when he did spend time with me, we always had a good laugh and made the time last longer with a everlasting sweetness. He still has urges to just constantly **_fottere_** me, I don't mind.

"What do you do when you're spending time with each other?"

"We talk, have a laugh and make the night seem longer, I shall put it. We have a good time. What are you and Jordon up to this Saturday?"

"We're doing nothing as far as I know. Why?"

"Come over for dinner. Unless you want to go out for dinner. It'll be good to spend some time as a proper group of friends." I raise an eyebrow when I hear the front door close and Demean stepped into view. "Hey, you're back early." I comment. "Demean doesn't get home until gone nine at night. He leaves at eight in the morning." I inform Sue. Demean stands next to me, taking off his top without taking any notice of Sue or Lily.

"Hey Sue, how are you?" He asks her after putting his top in the washing and planting himself on a dining chair.

"Knackered but, good. How about you?" She smiles. I knew Sue still fancied Demean, she's told me. I'm fine with that, just a bit weary.

"I'm good. Has Amadora told you about the good news?" Now, Sue sits up.

"No, what is it?"

"We've sorted out where we're getting married. We don't know about the reception though. She's got her hen do and dress ready. I've got my equivalent sorted. But, we haven't sorted out the date for the wedding." He laughs when Sue nods.

"Where are you having the wedding? I'll tell Jordon." Sue drinks up the last of her coffee before getting Lily out of her buggy.

"We're having it at Saint Michael's church in town. We've agreed it's perfect for the wedding." Demean looks at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired and I've got stomach ache. I haven't been eating today." I take Sue's cup out, I place a hand to my forehead. I haven't got a temperature and I wasn't ill. These were the symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Baby Valentino. I didn't eat and I felt tired. I couldn't be pregnant again. Demean and I hadn't had enough sex to make that happen. But, four and a half months ago, we did.

"Amadora, turn around." Demean tells me, I could feel him standing right behind me. I turn around and Lily jumped onto me.

"Hello, Lily. What do you want for tea, Demean? It's six o'clock." I shared my attention between Lily and him.

"Not hungry at the moment. You are going to have something to eat today, I'll force feed you if I must." He wasn't joking about force feeding me, he did it once. I hadn't eaten for three days and he made me eat cereal and then toast.

"Okay, I will. I'll have something later. How's construction going?"

"Really well. We're going to be finished before our original plan if weather keeps up." He informs me when we sit down.

I put Lily on the floor and I rest my head against Demean's shoulder, my hand resting lightly on his chest. "That would've been our son." He murmurs. "Demean, I've invited Sue and Jordon over for dinner on Saturday. Is that alright with you? I want us to have a meal like we used to and I know it's one of your days off. I told her that we could go out for dinner or I could prepare something here." I tell Demean before I forgot.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to do?" He asks Sue.

"It depends if Jordon's free and what mood we're in. If we're so tired, we won't attend. Also, I think Lily's got an appointment with the hospital on Saturday. I'll see if she has and, go on from there. We've got to go because I've got to sort dinner out. I'll see you Saturday if possible." Sue picks Lily up and leaves.

"She still fancies you, Demean." I push myself away and go back to the kitchen. Demean takes off his trousers and place them inside the washing machine. "I don't like how you know this and yet, you still walk around without a top on. You know full well I don't like that."

"I know. I can also tell you're weary. I won't betray you and you know I won't." Demean wraps his arms around me.

"Okay, you can let go of me now. I know you won't betray me." I laugh when he tickles me. "No, don't tickle me! Demean!" I screech as he doesn't stop.

"Go and sit down, I'll make you something." He stops tickling me but keeps his arms wrapped around me.

"No, I'll make us both something. Go and get dressed or put a dressing gown on." I run a hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to force you to sit down? You do too much. Let me make you something." He presses a single kiss to my neck.

"I don't do too much. I do too little. You're working on the restaurant and what am I doing? I'm doing nothing. The house chores and making dinner helps me feel useful." I lean against the counter.

"You've got lots of uses. A construction site is no place for my future wife. I don't want you to get hurt. You're doing the layout and the design for the restaurant." Demean leans in and towards over me.

"I'm a big girl. I've been on loads of construction sites. I'll be alright. Let me come with you tomorrow and I'll show you." That got him thinking. Demean steps away and got the pasta out. It's all we seem to be eating. Anything Italian.

"I'm having some cereal. I'm not in the mood for pasta tonight." I think I hurt his feelings. Demean nods and faces me again. "Sorry. I take it you're not hungry. You can have pasta if you want. I'm not hungry so I'm having something small." I go up to him and place a long kiss on his lips. His hand holds my waist. "You need to go and see a doctor. I'm not having you wasting away. Until you start eating, you're not going to the construction site and you can't see Sue." He was serious about my eating habits.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't mean to scare you and I don't mean for my eating habits to become so severe. I really don't mean for it to be like this." I rest my head against his collar bone.

"If you're not hungry, you're not hungry. It's not your fault. I just wonder why your eating habits has become like this. I think you should go to a doctor and get it checked." Demean holds my hand as we go to the living room. Demean lets his hand rest across my shoulders as my head rested against his shoulders.

"I don't mean to scare you, Demean."

"I just want to know why you're like this." He rests his head against mine.

"We'll find out somehow. Should I go to the doctors?" I lay my head down on his lap, facing up. Demean looks down at me.

"No, I'm sure it'll pass. Go and get something to eat." He sits me up and I walk towards the kitchen. Luckily, I have a pregnancy test that my mom left behind before she died in the bathroom cupboard. I go up to the bathroom and lock myself in it. "Amadora, are you alright?" He shouts over my throwing up noises. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back down in a minute." I manage once I flushed the toilet. I get the pregnancy test out of the cupboard and hide the packaging in the bin.

"I'll be in our bedroom if you want me." Demean leaves me alone. If I recall correctly, tiredness and very severe eating habits are the symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Baby Valentino. My hand was shaking. The results stunned me. I didn't know if I was happy or regretful. I was pregnant. I was sixteen weeks pregnant. I keep hold of the test in my hand as I stroll into our bedroom. Demean pulls me into his arms once I closed the door.

"Demean, I have to tell you something." I push him away.

"What is it?" He keeps his hands on my hips.

"I'm pregnant." I show him the test. Demean stares at me.

"It explains why you've been tired and you're starving. How many weeks along are you? This is fantastic!" Demean holds my hands tightly in excitement.

"I'm sixteen weeks." I admit. Demean goes down onto his knees and places his ear to my stomach. "What do you want to do with it?" I ask him. Demean levels our faces and wipes my hair away from my face.

"Keep it. I can't believe your pregnant. I thought it would be longer before we have another chance at a family."

"Demean, I thought you won't allow me to having a baby while I'm still human." "You're not human, remember? I turned you into an immortal during the nights we shared." He tells me. I think back and yeah, he did turn me immortal with Vampiric powers.

"The thought still stands. I thought I was too weak and it'd kill me." I roll my eyes when Demean picks up his cell. "Not yet. I don't want anyone else to know." I take his cell off him. "I just want to discuss about what we're doing with the baby. Am I keeping it or getting an abortion?"

"I want you to keep it. Of course I want you to keep it." He takes me to the bed. "Before the baby is due, we shall wed." Demean places his hand on my stomach under my top. It felt nice to have cool skin against mine again.

He stuck to his word. Two weeks I'm due to give birth, Demean and I wed. Only few people who came on behalf of me attended.

Demean was getting too protective over me. I know it was natural for him to do that but, it's getting over the top. When I meet someone in town, Demean's always stands really close to me so he can watch the person's every move. He has done it since the loss of Baby Valentino and the announcement of this baby. He also sees my current pregnancy a gift, another chance at a family. These months have been hard since I found out I was pregnant.

The baby kicks and hurts my ribcage. I moan when it was really painful, when the baby kicks harder than usual and when it makes me immobile. Demean's placed the job on the restaurant on hold until I've had the baby. Demean's trying to spend as much time as possible with me then, again after the baby's born. Demean's trying to juggle the construction, the restaurant and me at the same time.

Today, it's one of those days where the baby is really hurting me. I'm sat on the sofa, trying to get some sleep. I couldn't sleep in bed because my back dug into the springs. Demean sits on the floor in front of me. I scream out in pain. I'm only a week away from giving birth. I haven't had any scans, hospital appointments or midwife call outs. Demean was adamant about keeping this child under wraps. I wanted a caesarian but, Demean told me about the tradition which runs through the family.

All the children were born naturally.

I didn't want to break the tradition. I had to accept the traditions of his family, being the newest member at the moment. Also, all births were done at home.

I tried to sit up but I was in extreme pain. Demean got up and begun to run the bath. I usually have a warm bath to help the pains. These are the worst ones I have ever experienced. Demean helps me get off the sofa and leads me to the bath, letting me put my weight on him as I get in. Demean looks at me, astonished. When I looked at him, I could tell what had happened. My water broke a while ago, my nightdress was soaked. I must be having my contractions, ready to bring Alessandro or Giacinta into this world.

Naming the children with Italian names was also another tradition within the family.

"Amadora, does the bath help?" Demean asks cautiously. Over the pregnancy, my emotions had been everywhere and if I got angry, he knew not to mess with me. One minute I could be happy and then, I could be upset.

"No, it doesn't help." I reply, screaming again. "I think I'm giving birth." There was no other option for me. I can't give birth at home.

"You're doing good. I'm going to get Raul and Rosa." Demean gets out his cell and calls his brother. I hold onto his hand tightly.

"Demean, we have to go to the hospital!"

"No, I'll get Rosa to help you." Demean tells me when he's off his cell. "They'll be here as soon as possible." Demean gets towels and places them on the toilet seat.

He rolls up his sleeves and gets in the bath with me. I'm so glad it was a big bath.

**VOCABULARY**

Festa - party

Si fratta di una ragazza - It's a girl.

Fratello - brother

Madre/Padre - Mother/Father

Violenta - rape

Incinta cagna - pregnant bitch

Fanciulla - maiden/woman/lady

Pregnanza - pregnancy

Femmina - woman

Fottere - fuck

Compagno - mate (sexual reference)

Nonna - grandmother / nana

Figlio di una cagna - son of a bitch

Merda - shit


End file.
